The Return of a Friend
by Sword of Trunks
Summary: Mirai Trunks comes back into our timeline to find...18 has become a 'good' person!!! But that's not the only suprise. An insane doctor abducts Gohan Chibi Trunks Goten and Vegeta and M. Trunks must overcome his hatered and fear of 18 to free them in time
1. Who can it be?

The Return of a Friend

There was a shimmer in the air, like a mirage, but this was real.  The unknown object solidified in the dry air of the desert.  This was something that hasn't been seen since before the Cell Games.  The already quiet desert became silent as this new and unknown thing descended from the sky.  The shining object touched down on the earth in a cloud of dust.

———————————

Training in the Gravity Room of the Capsule Corp. Vegeta sensed another; strangely familiar and powerful energy appear out of nowhere.

"What!" he said and stopped cold.  He stared off in the direction of the ki.

"Dad?  What's wrong?" Trunks asked when his father had stopped.  He had never done that before.  "Dad!"  Vegeta turned his eyes to his son.

"Didn't you sense that?" Trunks was puzzled.  "That energy?"

"Well, kinda."

"I'm going to find out who that is."

"Me too?!" Trunks asked eagerly.  Vegeta almost seemed to hesitate.

"Fine." He said at last. "Let's go."

———————————

At the Orange Star High School, the English teacher droned on and on about essays and such and Gohan was furiously writing notes down in his notebook.  That is until he sensed the power.  He dropped his pencil and gasped.__

_It can't be…_ he thought.

"Gohan!" Erasa said for the third time.

"Wha?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class Gohan and Erasa?"  The teacher asked.

"Uh, may I be excused?  It's an emergency."  Gohan said.  The teacher noted the urgency in his voice and glanced at the clock.

"It's almost time to leave anyway.  Go ahead."

"Thank you." Gohan said relieved.  He grabbed his bag and all but ran out of the room.  Unfortunately (for him) Videl followed him.

"Gohan!  Where are you going?"  Gohan stopped.

"Uh…Well…" he said and glanced at Videl.  Judging by her face (Gohan was never too good at reading expressions.  Especially if it was a female!) she wouldn't take kindly to a lie.  And Videl seemed to be able to smell a lie.  He cleared his throat.  "Well, a person with a good-size ki just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Do you think that whoever it is is going to cause trouble." She inquired.  Gohan shook his head.

"I don't think so." He said.  "The power signature is oddly familiar."

"I'm going with you." Videl said in a tone that said she wouldn't take no for an answer.  Gohan sighed.

"Let's go." He said.

———————————

At Mr. Popo's place, high above the Earth, Piccolo was relaxing outside when the power had appeared.

"Well, what do you know…" he said and flew off.

———————————

Bulma was repairing a busted piece of training equipment when Vegeta and Trunks went marching to the front door.

"And where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're going to find someone who just appeared out of thin air!" Trunks told her excitedly.

"Is that so?" Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Basically." He grunted.

"I don't want Trunks going anywhere dangerous Vegeta." Bulma said sternly.

"I can take him on alone and easily win," Vegeta growled, "Without transforming."  Trunks looked from one parent to another.  Bulma shrugged.

"Well then I guess he could go." She said reluctantly and Vegeta turned to leave.  "Don't you _dare_ get into unnecessary fights Vegeta!"  Vegeta just glanced back at her and continued out.

"Bye Mom!" Trunks said and dashed out after his father.

———————————

"Hey!  I need to stop at home!" Gohan said to Videl as they were flying to meet this unknown person.  That ki still bothered Gohan, like he should recognize it from somewhere.  "I'd better tell my mom what we're doing."  Videl nodded.  It was on the way anyways.  They landed and Gohan went inside and Videl hung out outside.

"Hey Mom?" Gohan called into the house.

"Here Gohan!  You're home early."  Gohan followed the sound of his mother's voice into the kitchen where she was cleaning the dishes.

"Hi Gohan!" Goten called.  He was beside Chi-Chi on a chair, helping with the dishes.  Or that's what it looked like.  His already unruly hair was covered in soap bubbles, not to mention his face and gi.

"Mom, a fighter just appeared not to long ago."  Chi-Chi stopped working and looked over at Gohan and Goten jumped down from the chair.  "He's strong." Gohan continued, "And I don't recognize him.  But what's stranger is that one second there was nothing, and the next, he was there!"

"And I suppose you want to go find out who this unknown person is?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I _have_ to Mom!" Gohan pleaded and Chi-Chi sighed.

"I guess you do at that.  Okay, go." Gohan grinned, relieved.

"Thanks Mom!"

"But be back in time for dinner!" she said as Gohan turned.

"Okay, I will Mom!"

"I wanna go!" Goten declared.  He attached himself to Gohan's legs, nearly tripping him.

"I don't think so Squirt." Gohan chuckled.  "I think Mom needs you here." He looked doubtfully at the pool of water and soap on the floor.  There seemed to be more water on the floor than in the sink!  He tried to gently pry Goten from his legs but it seemed that Goten was there permanently.  That kid was _strong_!

"Are you guys going to be in any danger?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, that I'm sure of." Gohan gave up struggling against Goten and looked at his mom.  "Vegeta and Trunks are already on the way."

"Trunks!" Goten cried.  "I wanna go!" he pleaded, "Mom can I go?  _PLEASE_!"  Chi-Chi thought for a bit.

"Well, if Bulma is allowing Trunks to go than I suppose its okay." She said finally.

"Thanks Mom!" Goten squealed with glee and leaped from Gohan's legs to give his mom a hug.

"We gotta go!  Bye Mom, love you!"  Gohan gave his mom a kiss on the forehead, at last free from the clutches of his little brother.  He ran out of the room with a wave.  Goten gave her one last squeeze and dashed out after Gohan.

———————————

Off on Kame Island, Krillin was napping, having fallen asleep watching TV with 18 on the couch.  When the ki appeared, he was totally oblivious to it until 18 shook him awake.

"Hu? What?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.  "I wasn't sleeping!"

"Do you recognize that ki?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked and extended his senses.  Then he found what he sought, "Hmmm.  That's strange.  That person wasn't there before I…fell asleep."

"Honto*." 18 said sarcastically.  "But do you recognize it?"

"It seems kind of familiar…" he said and 18 got up from the couch.  "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out who that is."

"Do you think that's wise?"  18 just looked at him and walked to the door.  Krillin scrambled off the couch and followed her.

———————————

Gohan, Goten and Videl where flying, top-speed, to that ki.  They met up with Vegeta and Trunks, then later, ran into Piccolo.  Gohan scanned the area, looking for anything peculiar.

"There." He said pointing.  He had seen a glint of sunlight off some metal in the desert.  They flew towards it.  As they came closer, they saw someone.  That _very_ familiar someone turned around, looked up at the incoming Z-Fighters and grinned and waved.

"It is!  I can't believe it!" Gohan cried.  Piccolo, and even Vegeta smiled.  Goten, Trunks, and Videl were just plain confused.

*Honto: really


	2. Inevitable Problems

The Z-fighters landed not to far from their old friend.

"Trunks!" Gohan cried and grinning he ran up to him.  Chibi Trunks scratched his head and looked at his best friend Goten, who shrugged.

"Hi!" the Trunks from the future said, "Wow, Gohan?  Is that really you?"  Gohan nodded, still grinning like a fool.  Mirai Trunks grinned back "You've grown!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't expect me to stay small forever did you?"  Mirai Trunks looked at Gohan and his smile faded a bit.  He looked so much like the Gohan who had trained him.  Mirai Trunks was about to say something when he caught sight of a young boy with purple hair tugging at Vegeta's shirt.

"Dad?" the kid asked and Mirai Trunks' smile grew once more.  "Who's that?" Vegeta actually smiled again as he looked at Mirai Trunks.

"That's Trunks, Son." Vegeta said.  Now Chibi Trunks was thoroughly confused.

"But _I'm_ Trunks!" he said pointing to himself and Mirai Trunks looked at Vegeta for permission.  When he received a nod he knelt down so he was at eye level with his younger self.

"How old are you?" Mirai Trunks asked kindly.  He felt a little awkward to call this kid by his name.  Chibi Trunks drew himself up to his full (if minimal) height.

"I'm eight!" he said full of pride.  Mirai Trunks grinned.

"I'm 26." He told him.

"And your name is Trunks too?" Goten asked.  He had come out of his hiding place behind Gohan's legs.  Mirai Trunks looked at this new kid who resembled Goku, even to the way his hair stuck out.

"Yes, but what's your name?"

"This is my brother Goten." Gohan said laying a hand on his little brother's head.  Mirai Trunks smiled and shook his head in wonder.  So much was different here than back home in his time.

"Am I named after you?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"No, not really." Mirai Trunks told him.  "I _am_ you."

"_WHAT_!"

"I'm you," Mirai Trunks repeated, "just from the future."  Chibi Trunks was skeptical and looked at his dad, but Vegeta was gazing at Mirai Trunks.

"Now hold on a second!" Videl said walking up next to Gohan.  "You're from the future?"  when Mirai Trunks nodded Videl looked at Gohan.  "And you believe this guy?!"

"Videl! He really _is_ from the future!"  Just then, a plane came soaring in and landed in their vicinity.  Bulma leaped out of it and ran to them.  Mirai Trunks stood up smiling again.

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed and gave him a big hug.  "How've you been?!"

"What happed with the androids?" Gohan inquired.

"What exactly is going on?" Chibi Trunks mumbled to himself.  Although this new guy kinda looked like him, there was no _way_ that he was Trunks.  He _can't_ be from the future!

"To make a long story short," Mirai Trunks began, "I defeated the androids no problem."

"And Cell?" Gohan pressed.

"Cell too.  We're all living in peace now, still rebuilding but we haven't had any supper villains appear."

"That's good."  Bulma said than punched him in the shoulder, "I've been worried about you, you know!" she said and Mirai Trunks laughed.

"I know Mom."  He said and Chibi Trunks crossed his arms.  Then suddenly, rage crossed Mirai Trunks' face and his hands made fists clenched to his side.  His jaw was clenched shut, shoulders tight, knuckles white, and he trembled in his rage.  Everyone turned around to see what suddenly got Mirai Trunks so angry.  The answer was landing right behind them.  Number 18.


	3. The Seething Storm

The only thing holding Mirai Trunks back was the fact that she was accompanied by Krillin.

"Uh, Hi Trunks!" Krillin said.  18 just looked at Mirai Trunks coolly, the complete opposite of Mirai Trunks' white hot rage.  His ki flared.  He seemed only a hair from transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"What is she doing here?" he managed to say through clenched teeth.  His voice shook.  But what he really meant was: 'why is she still alive?'  She and Android 17 had done nothing but terrorize the people in his time and this one.  The only thing they deserved was death.  But this android stood before him as if she was a _friend_ of the Fighters.  And _they_ seemed completely at _ease_ with her around!  Bulma laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Trunks." She murmured soothingly.

"How can it be okay!" he growled and tore his eyes from that all-too-familiar face that was burned into his mind by hate and grief.  He would—no _could_ never forget their cold, ice-blue eyes, or their terrible joy of hunting him down and beating him to within an inch of his life.  He looked at his mother and Bulma almost drew back at the look in Mirai Trunks' eyes.  She could all but feel the heat of his rage.  Gohan looked worriedly at 18 then Mirai Trunks, not knowing what to do.  Vegeta had his sneer on and Chibi Trunks and Goten had no clue what was going on.  They had been kept in the dark about 18's origin and Mirai Trunks' appearance.  Chibi Trunks would have had a lot to live up to if he knew about Mirai Trunks.  Piccolo was anticipating a fight to break out.  Krillin's eyes darted from Mirai Trunks to 18 and back again.

"What's going on?" Videl whispered.  She didn't have any idea of what was happening either.  "Gohan!"

"Long story.  I'll tell you later." He said quickly and walked up to Mirai Trunks who still had his eyes on Bulma.  But despite his doubts of what Bulma had told him, he seemed to be calming down.  Well, at least his ki had dropped slightly.  "Trunks, it really is okay." He told his friend.  Mirai Trunks turned his eyes to Gohan and his rage quieted a bit.

"Yeah," Krillin jumped in.  "She hasn't done anything bad since you last saw her.  I would know.  We're married."  Mirai Trunks' rage turned instantly to shock as he quickly looked up at Krillin.  "We even have a daughter."  Almost everyone smiled in amusement as Mirai Trunks' expression openly changed quickly from surprise to horror to disgust and then finally to wonder.  Gohan sighed and relaxed muscles that he hadn't even realized where tensed.  Mirai Trunks' ki had dropped back down to the normal level.  


	4. Let's all go home

Mirai Trunks was left with his mouth hanging open.  He quickly shut it.

"Come on." Bulma said. "Let's go home.  I'll fix you something to eat!"

"Okay" Mirai Trunks muttered.  Although he believed Bulma, Gohan and Krillin, he was still eyeing 18 warily but he had calmed down a_ lot_.

Why don't you go with Vegeta and……Trunks."  She said and laughed.  "We have to figure out what to call you guys."  Mirai Trunks grinned at her.

"We'll figure it out later." He said and walked to where Vegeta and Chibi Trunks where standing, never really taking his eyes away from 18.  He still couldn't get over the feeling that she would attack him at any time, given half the chance.  Despite what everyone had said, he couldn't help feeling anymore safe around her than around a half-tamed rabid wolf!  In fact he would prefer to be around one.  Even a whole pack!

"Let's go." Vegeta said and took off with Chibi Trunks.  Mirai Trunks, with one last glance at 18 (he hated to expose his back to an android) flew and caught up to Vegeta.  Bulma jumped into her plane with a wave for everyone and followed the Saiyans to the Capsule Corp.

"We have to get home!" Gohan said and looked at Videl.  "I can explain what happened over dinner if you want to come." He told her oblivious to the fact that he had just invited a girl over for dinner.

"Okay." Videl said.  Krillin was still so shocked by what had happened that he even forgot to tease Gohan!

"Bye Piccolo!" Gohan called waving as Piccolo flew into the air.  He looked back and waved.  "Let's go." Gohan told Goten and Videl "Bye Krillin, 18." And he took to the sky with Videl and Goten.


	5. Gohan's Explainations

Gohan lead the way, all the while thinking about the events of the past few minutes.  He could only imagine the terror of Trunks' time when the androids rampaged unchecked and unchallenged for Trunks to be so enraged at the mere sight of 18.  Gohan also remembered the pain in his eyes when Trunks had looked at him.  Trunks had tried his best to hide it but it still shone out and Gohan wondered why.  Maybe it had something to do with everyone being dead in his time and then coming back and seeing everyone alive.  But then why did that pain fade when he looked at the others?  Goku had never been very forthcoming about the conversation he had with Trunks that first day, but Gohan—after many times catching Trunks watching him when he returned to help with the androids—had managed to weasel out a few words from Goku.  All that he had learned was that Gohan had been a role model of a sort for Trunks in his time before he was killed by the androids.  Could that have been it?

They landed at home and Goten rushed in.

"We met a guy who has the same name as Trunks!" Goten said excitedly jumping into his mother's arms "And he says that he comes from the future!"

"Oh really?" Chi Chi said and looked at Gohan.  "Trunks is back?  Oh, hello Videl."

"Hello Chi-Chi."

"He said he came for a visit." Gohan said, "To see how we all where doing and let us know what was going on at his place.  Oh!  Do you mind if Videl stays for dinner?  I promised that I would explain a few things."

"She's always welcome.  Dinner's ready.  Come and sit down."  Everyone sat down at the table and Goten immediately dived into his food, but Gohan began talking.

"It was about 11 years ago when he first appeared." He decided to skip Freeza.  "He wanted to talk to my dad.  None of us knew his name or where he came from.  All that we knew about him was that he was an impressive fighter and could easily defeat the strongest of us without breaking a sweat!  He was 18 at the time.  When my dad showed up, they went out of our hearing to talk.  Trunks left and Dad came back to us to deliver Trunks' message.  He had come from the future to warn us about the androids, 17 and 18, so we could be prepared to battle them.  At the same time, the androids were terrorizing the world in his time and there was nothing he could do about it.  He gave us all a chance to live." Gohan concluded than was shocked that there was still food in front of him.  He solved that little problem quickly.

"So that's why he was so…upset when he saw 18?"  Videl asked and Gohan nodded.  "I understand now, thanks."  Goten looked from his brother to Videl, still clearly not understanding a thing.  Videl glanced outside through a little window at the setting sun.  "I have to go.  Thank you Chi-Chi for the delicious dinner!"

"Your very welcome Videl.  I hope to see you soon."

"Bye Videl!" Goten called and waved.

"Bye." Gohan said.

"See ya!" Videl turned and walked out of the house.

"I think it's bed-time for you two." Chi Chi said.

"Aw, Mom!  Can't I stay up?" Goten begged.

"No Goten.  You two have had an exciting day today, you need to go to sleep!"

"C'mon Squirt!" Gohan said getting up from the table, "I bet I can beat you to our room!"

"No you cant!" Goten said and raced ahead before Gohan could move.

"Hey!  You cheated!" Gohan laughed chasing after Goten.  Chi Chi grinned and shook her head.  "'Night Mom!"

"Good night Gohan. Goten."  She said.  Goten raced back out of his room and gave his mom a hug.

"G'night Mom!  Love you!"

"I love you too Goten." She laughed, "now get to bed."  Goten dashed back off to his room.  The light was soon out and everyone asleep.


	6. Trunks' Troubles

After a big dinner at the Capsule Corp., Chibi Trunks had to go to bed. Vegeta went to train and had invited Mirai Trunks along but Bulma shoed him off, she wanted to talk to him. She busied herself with making tea while Mirai Trunks sat at the table, his hands folded in his lap. He took the tea that Bulma offered him with muttered thanks and sipped it. Bulma sat across from him and rested her chin on her hands, watching Trunks. He soon became uncomfortable under her gaze and stared into his cup, idly swirling the tea.

"So," Bulma said and Trunks looked up. "Why did you return?" Trunks shrugged.

"I thought you guys might like to know what was going on." He said. He lowered his eyes and took another sip.

"Is that all?"

"No." he muttered not meeting her eyes. "Imissed everyone. I wanted to see you all again." He glared at the cup in his hand as if it was its fault in some way. His shoulder-length hair slid to hide his suddenly bright eyes as he brought the cup closer to him. "I felt so alone." He continued, his voice pained, "Even around a crowd of people I'm alone. I'm the only one with my powers, no one else could ever understand." His voice slipped into a whisper, "No one, not even Mom." Bulma looked at him with a sudden understanding. She had known that something was bothering him, and it wasn't all 18.

"Gohan was the only one who did." Bulma said and Trunks nodded. He was so thankful for is long hair, hiding and absorbing his tears. Once he returned home and after he had destroyed the androids and the excitement of his trip had worn off, he became lonely and depressed and had let his hair grow out. He knew that he only had to ask his mom to cut it but he just didn't really care anymore. It actually had been his mother who had suggested this trip and he leaped at the chance to go. The Time Machine had been dismantled but it only took a few weeks to put it back together.

"Gohan–" Trunks choked down a sob and then became angry with himself. He shouldn't be crying! He took a breath and continued, "Gohan was the one who trained me. He was the only one who understood me and my power and–" Trunks took another breath, _and it's my fault that he died._ Gohan had knocked him unconscious and went to fight the androids alone, and died. But it was _Trunks'_ fault that he hadn't expected Gohan's hand, _his_ fault that Gohan had lost his arm. Had he not been there, Gohan wouldn't have had to help him. If he hadn't been so _weak_ Gohan wouldn't have had to save him and if Gohan hadn't lost his arm–Trunks looked in surprise at his own arm. Warm tea spread on the arm of his jacket, the cup crushed in his hand. Bulma got up and took the cup from Trunks' hand and tossed him a towel. Trunks wiped down the table and began on his jacket.

"I'll clean that, just take it off." Trunks nodded and began pulling it off but froze when Bulma said: "Gohan's death wasn't your fault." Had Bulma read his mind? Trunks thought back and realized he had spoken out loud. Bulma walked behind him to take his jacket as Trunks shook his head in denial. Then she became angry at his missed-placed blame and whapped him upside the head with an open hand. She massaged her hand but it had had the desired effect. Trunks spun around to stare at her in surprise. "Trunks! Don't. You. _DARE_. Blame yourself for that! You had no control over it! Had Gohan not knocked you out you'd be _dead_! And we'd be in the same horrid situation as you where!" Trunks stared at her wide-eyed. Bulma was really just stabbing in the dark but it seemed like she hit the target. She continued: "Look at all the wondrous things we have today because of _you_! Everyone is happy and _alive_! Because of _you_! Trunks has someone to play with that's his own age _because of you_! Goten doesn't even _exist_ in your time! _Gohan's_ alive!" Bulma pulled Trunks to his feet, the jacket forgotten on the chair. Tears glistened on his cheek and she wiped them away with her hand. "Trunks," she said softly, "it's not your fault that Gohan died. He died for you. He died so you could live and become what you are today. You saved us." She hugged him and he buried his face in her shoulder, crying. He clung to her, surprisingly gentle for all his strength, and Bulma held him and rocked him. She looked up and saw Vegeta leaning against the doorframe. His eyes looked–soft?–as he studied at Trunks. He caught sight of Bulma looking at him and turned around and left without a word. Which was probably best. Trunks would have been shamed to his bones if he knew his father had seen him like that. If only Vegeta would keep his big mouth shut. But somehow Bulma knew that he would. Trunks stopped crying and quickly pulled back. He looked at the ground blushing fiercely.

"I–I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"For what? For being human?" Bulma said and Trunks looked up at her, she handed him a tissue. "Come on, lets get you settled into a room."

She said and turned to lead him from the room. Vegeta was nowhere in sight. Trunks followed her. She led him to a room, across the hall from Chibi Trunks' room and opened the door and flipped on the light.

"This is our guest room, it's not often used but it'll have to do."

"Thank you." Trunks said, "This is fine." Bulma smiled at him and he smiled uncertainly back. 

"Get to bed, it's late." She said.

"Thanks Mom. Night." He said and shut the door behind him.

"Good night Trunks, my son." She said and went to her own room. She laid down on the bed and thought hard about how to lift Trunks' spirits. Then she had an idea.

"It's perfect." She said and smiled.

"What's perfect?" Vegeta asked coming in. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper.

"Take a shower!" Bulma said.

"I was planning on it." Vegeta grunted, "What's perfect?" he repeated.

"I'll tell you later." She said and smiled. Vegeta growled and went to take a shower as ordered.


	7. Bonding Battles

Mirai Trunks paced his room, wondering what had brought out the old pain of Gohan's death.  He stopped short when he remembered the Gohan of this time.  He still had the boyish features but he looked so much like the Gohan that had trained him that it brought up old memories.  Trunks chuckled to himself.  He never imagined he would ever consider Gohan 'boyish'.  Mirai Trunks spun around as the door opened slightly.  He saw a pair of blue eyes peaking at him through the gap.  Trunks grinned at his younger self.  Mirai Trunks opened the door and Chibi Trunks retreated to the other side of the hall.  Glancing down the hall to his parents' room, Mirai Trunks saw only a soft glow around the edges of the door.

"Come in." he whispered and waved, Chibi Trunks followed him in the room and Mirai Trunks shut the door behind him.  Mirai Trunks studied Chibi Trunks, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Is my mom your mom too?" Chibi Trunks asked suddenly.

"What?" Mirai Trunks said startled by the question. "Uh, yes.  Yes we have the same mom."

"And dad?"

"Yes, same mom and dad." Mirai Trunks smiled.

"Then are we brothers?"

"Uh," Mirai Trunks thought for a bit, "yes, I guess we are."

"I've never had a brother before."

"Neither have I." Mirai Trunks laughed and sat down on the bed and motioned Chibi Trunks to do the same.  They sat in silence for a while and Mirai Trunks laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Um, Trunks?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Yes Totochan*?"

"What should I call you?" Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Well I think Trunks would work between you and me."

"What about the others?  Wouldn't it get a little confusing?"

"I suppose it would.  What do you think?"

"I could be Trunks One and you could be Trunks Two!" Chibi Trunks said.

"Hey!" Mirai Trunks laughed and threw a pillow at him, "I was here first! I should be Trunks One!"  Chibi Trunks giggled and snatched the pillow out of the air.  He pounded Mirai Trunks with it while Mirai Trunks tried in vain to protect himself with another, much smaller pillow all the while laughing.  He finally was able to call a truce and they both gasped for breath.

"I—think—" Mirai Trunks managed to gasp between gulping air and laughing. "I think we need to keep it down or we'll call down the wrath of sleep-deprived parents upon our heads."  Chibi Trunks grinned at him.  "I think we need to trade pillows," Mirai Trunks continued, "you obviously have the advantage."

"You have to come an' get it first!" Chibi Trunks declared waving the pillow above his head, bouncing on the bed.  Mirai Trunks laughed and dived for Chibi Trunks' pillow only to get pounded again.  They both broke down laughing, headless of Mirai Trunks' warning.  Their laughter drifted down the hall to Bulma and Vegeta's room.  Vegeta had just gotten out of the shower and was rubbing his hair down with a towel.  He stopped and glanced off in the direction of the guest room.

"Do you want me to get Trunks back in his own bed?" he asked.  Bulma was in bed reading a book.

"Let them have their fun." She said and turned the page, "Heaven knows they deserve it."  She muttered.

*Totochan: Younger/little brother


	8. Sneaky Planning

Bulma woke up with the early morning's sun streaming through the window.  She slipped out of bed careful not to wake Vegeta and left the bedroom.  She glided down the hall in silent slippers and opened Chibi Trunks' door.  An empty room met her eyes.

"Hmmm." She shut the door and cracked open Mirai Trunks' door and grinned at what she saw.  Little white feathers where spread across the room, covering everything like a blanket of snow, the gutted pillow flat on the floor.  She looked up and saw both Trunkses asleep on the bed.  Mirai Trunks was shoved against the wall, one hand resting on his chest and the other thrown across the bed, his hand dangling off the edge.  Chibi Trunks was using Mirai Trunks' stomach as a pillow, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.  Bulma ran and got her camera from downstairs and dashed back up to take a picture.  It was just too good of an opportunity to miss!  She raised the camera to her eye and pressed the button.  A flash filled the room and Bulma froze.  But the only thing that happened was Chibi Trunks groaned and rolled over on his side, cuddling up to Mirai Trunks.  She went and attached the camera to the developer and went to make breakfast.  Cooking for two Saiyans was hard enough, but three! Bulma shook her head.  She had some work to do.  She began cooking and picked up her cordless phone and dialed.  The phone rang once…twice…th—a click and a young voice on the other line said:

"Hello?"

"GOTEN!" Bulma could hear Gohan say quite clearly through the phone, "You're not suppose to pick up the phone!"

"But no one else was getting it!" Goten said.

"Gimmie that!" There was some static as the phone changed hands.

"Hello?" Gohan said.

"Hi Gohan, it's me."

"Bulma!  Hi!  Sorry about Goten." He said and Bulma laughed.

"No problem!"

"Sooo, what's up?"

"I thought about doing something special for Trunks tonight."

"Uh, which Trunks?"

"Trunks!" Bulma heard Goten say.

"Goten!  Quiet!"

"The future one of course!  I'm going to need some help with this thing, maybe you and Goten could come over and help?"

"Hold on, let me ask Mom."

"Okay, put Goten on then."

"Hello?"

"Hi Goten."

"Hi Bulma!"

"Do you want to come over and help Trunks and I with something?"

"Yeah!" Bulma then heard a pause, "Gohan says that mom says that it's okay."

"Good, put Gohan back on."

" 'Kay, bye!"

"Hi Bulma." Gohan said.

"I want to keep this kinda hush-hush okay?  And can you contact the rest of the gang?  I'm sure they'd want to come."

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks, put Goten back on."

"Okay, bye Bulma.  Hey Goten!" there was another pause, then Bulma heard a soft 'here'.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Nope, still me.  But hold on a second."

"Okay."

Chibi Trunks came into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  Mirai Trunks was behind him doing the same.

"Here Trunks."  Bulma handed Chibi Trunks the phone.

"Hello?" Trunks said, Bulma could hear a loud 'Trunks!' quite clearly out of the phone and now knew why he seemed not to hear her lately when she gave him a chore to do.  "Goten!" Trunks said grinning, "Hey Guess what!" he dashed out of the room and Bulma laughed.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Bulma asked Mirai Trunks.

"Yes I did, thanks."

"You two are going to have to clean up that mess you made in that room you know." Trunks looked at her in surprise and Bulma grinned at him. "You two look _so_ cute sleeping like that.  I even got a picture!"  Vegeta come into the room.

"Where's my breakfast?"

"Hold your horses or you won't get any!" Bulma snapped at him and Chibi Trunks wandered in again through a different door then he ran out of.  He was still talking on the phone and gesturing wildly in the air with his free hand.

"—exploded!  There were feathers _everywhere_! It was—" Chibi Trunks walked out yet another door and his sentence was cut short.

"Feathers?" Vegeta asked looking at Mirai Trunks.

"We got into a pillow fight," he explained, "I lost." Bulma laughed and a flash of pride shown for an instant in Vegeta's eyes, but was smothered quickly.


	9. Evil's Plan

Semadd giggled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the last of the tubes.  He flipped a switch on his computer and a display came up on the screen.  It was separated into four parts by two blood-red lines and the bios and pictures of four people destined to live out the rest of their lives in Semadd's lab.

"Gohan," he said, listing the first on the display for what had to be the hundredth time today, "and Goten, sons of the late Goku, hm, a pity that.  He was powerful.  The past World Martial Arts Tournament Champion." His eyes took on a glazed look as he gazed beyond the lab and beyond time and space.  He shook himself out of his daydreaming and looked at the two people below those he had just listed.  "Vegeta," he continued as if he never stopped, "And his son Trunks.  They should provide everything I need.  A pity that Trunks and Goten are so young, they may not last long." He sighed, "But Vegeta and Gohan alone should provide me with sufficient energy." His insane laughter cracked through the air of his lab, "You will soon be mine!  I shall harness your amazing energy and use it to control the world!" he giggled and patted the tube standing nearest to him affectionately, "And you will help me do that wont you?" he told the clear tube.

The thing was a little over a yard in diameter and six feet tall.  It almost looked like a battery the way it was connected by a black cylinder that extended the rest of the way to the ceiling.  A platform about a foot wider than the tube itself raised it above the floor and acted as an insulation incase the power inside became too great for the circuits to handle.  It was a precaution that Semadd doubted was needed.  These where to be the living quarters of the four people he had listed.  They stood in the four corners of the room, not touching the walls.  The clear tubes where made from an unbreakable material that Semadd had invented as the first step in his conquering of the world.  He giggled again.  And people thought he was insane!  He threw up his head and laughed as he exited the room through its one visible door.  The screen still displayed the people and their information still scrolled downwards in a repeating flow of glowing words.  Two words often flashed on all four of the boxes at different times.  Mostly on Vegeta and Trunks'—Capsule Corp.


	10. The Strike

"Trunks! Please get the phone." Bulma said.  She was in the middle of fixing the training equipment that Mirai Trunks had interrupted when he arrived the previous day.

"Okay!" Both Trunkses replied at the same time.  They looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll get it." Chibi Trunks said and hopped off the table that he and Mirai Trunks where sharing as a seat.  He dashed off to get the cordless phone in the other room.  The ring was cut off as Chibi Trunks picked up the phone.  Mirai Trunks kicked his feet idly and needlessly brushed back his hair, which immediately slid right back to where it was before.  He had had Bulma cut it this morning after breakfast and it was back to its usual length.

"Need some help?" he asked for the ninth time.  The doorbell rang.

"You can get the door." 

"Okay." Mirai Trunks slipped off the table and walked upstairs to the front door and opened it.  "Hi Krillin!" Mirai Trunks said in surprise.

"Hey!  What's up Trunks?"

"Not much.  Come in!" Krillin did and Mirai Trunks shut the door behind him.  He couldn't help feeling relieved that 18 was nowhere in sight.  "So, what brings you here?"

"I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in."  Chibi Trunks dashed up the stairs (without the phone) curious to see who was at the door.  His excitement died when he saw Krillin but immediately lit up again.  "Hi Trunks" Krillin said.

"Hi Krillin."

"Hey Trunks!  I have a question." He said looking at Mirai Trunks.

"What?" they both said at the same time.  They grinned again.

"We need to work something out here." Laughed Mirai Trunks.

"Uh, yes.  Well, I meant big Trunks.  Sorry kid." Krillin said and Chibi Trunks grumbled about being called 'kid'.  "I was planning on going to the movies but couldn't decide between these." He pulled out a newspaper clipping showing black and white pictures of two movies.  "I figured that you'd probably already seen them so I came to ask you." Mirai Trunks grinned at him.

"Well I have seen that one." He pointed to the picture showing two guys dressed in black carrying handguns.  "While back on TV." He made a face.  "It wasn't very good.  But I've never even heard of the other one before."  The picture showed a guy wearing a super hero outfit with a flowing cape and strange helmet.

"Hmm." Krillin said looking at the _Great Saiyaman_ movie.  "Hey!  Why don't you come with me?  You've never seen it before.  It'll be fun!"

"Well, I don't have any money."

"Ah, don't worry about that!  It's not everyday that you come around for a visit!  It'll be my treat."

"Okay." Mirai Trunks said, "Hey Mom!" he yelled downstairs, "I'm going to go with Krillin to the movies, is that okay?"

"That's fine," she said coming up the stairs with the phone, "Maybe I'll get some work done with you gone." She smiled at him, "Take your jacket, I put it on your bed."

"Okay, thanks." He ran up a flight of stairs to get it.

"So, what movie are you guys going to see?"

"'The Great Saiyaman'.  It's the only movie I could think of that I am almost certain that he hasn't seen." he grumbled.  He couldn't believe he was actually going to see the stupid movie, knowing that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman was bad enough.  Oh well, there was nothing better in the theaters right now.  Trunks came back down pulling on his jacket.

"Ready." He said jumping down over the last three steps.

"Let's walk.  The theater isn't far from here," Krillin said, "Besides, the movie doesn't start for awhile." Mirai Trunks shrugged.

"Okay.  Bye!" he waved following Krillin out.

"Bye Trunks!" Chibi Trunks called after him.  He turned around at the door and waved, then closed the door behind him.  Chibi Trunks sighed.  Bulma put the phone to her ear.

"He's gone." She said.

"Alright, we're on our way!" Gohan said, "See ya soon."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, "Let's get started!"

———————————

Semadd strolled down the sidewalk, glancing across the street; a dome-like building stood towering over two figures walking out of it.  Semadd almost panicked.  He stopped and watched as the two chatting figures walked closer to him.  Semadd sighed and relaxed.  They weren't one of the four he was seeking, although the taller one had an uncanny resemblance to his Trunks.  He allowed the two people to get out of his sight as he stared at the Capsule Corp.  He knew that his Vegeta and Trunks where inside but he decided to bide his time.  Something told him that waiting would bring about more than he would net by striking now.  He giggled and whistled his way to a spot, out of sight, but with a full view of the Capsule Corp.  And he waited to spring.

———————————

Half an hour later, Gohan appeared with Goten at the door to the Capsule Corp.

"We're here!" Gohan called into the house.

"Here Gohan." Bulma's voice came from a flight of stairs leading into her workroom.

"Something smells good." Gohan observed walking down the steps, Goten dashed past him and into the room calling 'Trunks!' the whole way.  Gohan was surprised when he entered the room.  Bulma had already started on decorating, purple and blue streamers hung from the high ceiling, Chibi Trunks was levitating in a corner, finishing up with attaching the last of them.  But what surprised him most was that somehow Bulma had managed to get Vegeta to help!  He was busy shoving furniture around.

"That's the cake." Bulma said, "You can't have a party without a cake!"  Gohan laughed.

"Sure can't!" Trunks finished finally and floated down next to Goten.

"Can we go play?" he asked Bulma.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Great!  Come on Goten!  Let's go watch TV!"

"Okay!" They dashed out of the room.  Gohan grinned as he watched them disappear around the corner and up the stairs.

"Let's get started then." Bulma said.  "Gohan I need you—" she stopped as she heard Trunks say:

"Hey!  Who are you?  What are you doing here?"  She glanced towards the stairs.  Suddenly they heard a thump, like a body hitting the floor.

"Trunks!" they heard Goten yell and another thump followed.

"What the!" Gohan said.  "Goten?  Trunks?  Are you guys alright?"  Vegeta also stared at the hallway leading to the staircase.

"They'll be fine in a while." An unknown, silky voice said.  Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma, ready for just about anything.  He wasn't ready for what came down the stairs.  A stringy, bleached man appeared around the corner.  He had a crazed look about him.  His reddish hair stood in disarray and he kept dry washing his bony hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Bulma demanded peering between Vegeta and Gohan's shoulders.  The man flashed his teeth in what was supposed to be a smile.

"I'm going to get what I came here for." The man answered her.  "Power." He hissed and with that, he pulled what appeared to be some sort of gun and leveled it at Vegeta's chest.  Vegeta sneered and raised a hand to send this nuisance into the wall when the man pulled the trigger.  They all were expecting a bullet to come barreling out of the odd gun, but instead, four coils of what could only be described as thick cables glowing with a sickly green light shot out towards Vegeta.  They reached out to him and faster than he could avoid them, they wrapped him up and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Vegeta!" Bulma and Gohan cried and this strange creature laughed.

"You will soon get your chance too Gohan, don't you worry." He giggled.  Gohan growled.

"You!" he said and went to strike the man but he pulled the trigger and Gohan lost consciousness as the coils drained him of his ki all at once.

"I can't have you going to the police, not just yet." The man said as he approached Bulma.  She took a step back but the man struck her on the head with the butt of his weapon and she hit the floor. "Not just yet." He whispered to her still form.

———————————

_This isn't as bad as I thought it would be._ Krillin thought staring at the movie screen.  Some girl was being chased around by two guys with guns in a spectacular car chase.  Suddenly Trunks stiffened and stared back to where the Capsule Corp. was.

"What is it Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"Shhh!" someone hissed in the back.  Krillin lowered his voice.

"Trunks?"

"I don't know.  But I think we need to get back to the Capsule Corp. now." He replied.  He still was looking off in the distance.

"I'm sure it's nothing Trunks.  Don't worry about it." Krillin told him.  He didn't want the surprise ruined for Trunks but now that he mentioned it, Krillin did feel a little uneasy.  Trunks shook his head.

"No.  I think we should go now."

"But Trunks!  The movie?" Trunks stood up and headed to the back of the theater.  He looked back at Krillin once he had reached the isle.

"Stay if you want to Krillin, I'm sorry.  But I need to get back home." He walked to the exit.

"Wait for me!  Trunks!" Krillin scrambled after him.  Once he had gotten out of the theater, he saw Trunks marching out to the street and Krillin followed him.  They walked in silence for a while until they were most of the way to the Capsule Corp.  Trunks became edgy so he began to run.  He got to the Capsule Corp. and threw open the door.  Bulma had just stumbled up the stairs into the front room, holding her head in her hand.

"Mom!" Trunks said and Bulma dashed to him.

"Trunks!" she cried and held on to him.

"What happened Mom?" He led her to a couch in front of the TV that the kids had left on and Krillin shut the door.  Bulma told them about the strange man and what he did to Vegeta and Gohan.  She was almost in tears over Chibi Trunks and Goten, not knowing what happened to them.  The television was showing a news reporter speaking with someone who was a scientist working way outside of town.

"You say that your professor has discovered a new energy source." The reporter asked the guy.

"Yes, but it hasn't been proven to work yet.  It's still theoretical at this point in time…but why don't you ask the professor yourself, there he is." He pointed somewhere off camera and the camera panned to where a guy was climbing out of a car that was leading a truck.  Bulma gasped.

"That's him!"  she cried.  Trunks stood up.

"I know where that is.  I recognize the scenery.  If that's him then Father and the rest will be with him.  I'm going to go get them."

"I'll go with you Trunks." Krillin said and Trunks smiled at him.

"Great.  Let's go."

"Good luck." Bulma said.  They waved and walked out.  "And come back in one piece." She whispered to the closed door.


	11. Saiyan Batteries

Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes.  His back was up against some kind of clear material and his knees where pressed up against his chest.

"Dad!" Vegeta whipped his head around and peered through the glass of his cell.  Chibi Trunks had his hands on the glass of his own cell and was looking anxiously at Vegeta.  His voice had sounded odd, like it was coming from a speaker.  Vegeta looked up, it was coming from a speaker.  He quickly stood up and surveyed his surroundings.  They seemed to be in a lab of some sorts, computers and other technical objects lay strewn around the room and in all four corners, containers stood.  Goten was to the Vegeta's left and Gohan was just coming to in the tube diagonally across the room from Vegeta.  Goten was still unconscious, or dead.  No, he was breathing.  Vegeta only saw one door that lead out of the room.  A display of a sorts sat beside each of the cells, several thick green bars that lazily rose and fell at different times and different lengths was shown on each.  A seemingly solid wall that sat between Vegeta and Goten's cells slid open and the strange man in a white lab coat came striding through and the wall shut it self closed behind him.

"So you are finally awake are you?" He said breathily "What's this?" he said and stepped up to Goten's cage and tapped on it.  "Wake up!" he sang, "Come on wake up!"  he frowned when Goten didn't respond and walked over to the computer in the center of the room and hit one of the four of the red buttons arranged in a square.  A torrent of electricity swept through Goten's cell.  Goten screamed as the shock hit him.

"GOTEN!" Gohan and Trunks cried.  It stopped as suddenly as it began and Goten was left panting on the little room that the cell walls left him.

"Are we awake now?" he cooed.  Goten didn't respond, he was still unconscious.  He scowled and turned back to the computer.

"Goten!" Trunks said and Vegeta glanced at him, "It's time to eat!" Goten snapped awake and looked around.  Trunks grinned in relief.

"Ah, welcome." The wild man said in his silk voice. "Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Doctor Semadd.  Creator of the tubes you now reside in." he giggled, "You will provide me with the energy I need to rule the world." He threw up his head and laughed.  "You see, the tubes will take your power from you're bodies and convert it into a power that I will use to take over the minds of all living people in the world!"  Vegeta growled and threw his fist at the wall in front of him.  It didn't affect the 'glass' at all!  Semadd laughed harder.

"You cannot break out now can you?  I couldn't have had you locked in there just to escape now could I?  I did make a stronger clear material, yes I did!  It's steel plastic is what it is." He laughed, "Not even you can break it can you Vegeta?"  Vegeta bared his teeth at him and transformed into a Super Saiyan.  The green bars on that display next to his cell immediately shot to the top, changing to a brilliant red.  This Semadd stared in shock at the display and Vegeta sneered at him.  A warning flashed on the screen.

"Warning.  Power overload." A computer said with a smooth, calm, unconcerned, female voice.  Vegeta powered up.  He decided that he was going to shatter this 'steel plastic' and kill the doctor slowly. "Switching power outlet to stabilize in three.  Two. One. Zero." Pain suddenly blinded Vegeta as electrical shocks played around and through him but he increased his power again.  He _would_ break this thing.  Screams came suddenly from the speaker and Vegeta jerked his eyes to Trunks' cell.  He too was being electrocuted, but unlike Vegeta, he wasn't taking it at all well.  Trunks _and_ Goten where on the floor screaming.  Vegeta quickly released his power and brought down his ki.  The shocks stopped and Vegeta stared at Trunks, he was curled in a ball, shuttering with the memory of pain.

"Much more power you have than I though!  Good!  I do not recommend you do that again." Semadd hissed.  He walked over to Vegeta's cell and rapped his knuckles on the steel plastic, flashing a toothy grin.  "You just might hurt someone." He giggled. "But I must admit I did not think that precaution necessary."

"What are you going to do with us!" Gohan demanded.

"Ah, Gohan." Semadd said and turned his back on Vegeta.

"And how do you know out names?"

"I will tell you all." Semadd said, "In time." He turned to leave.  "Oh yes.  I am sure you have seen the speakers that connect you to each other and to the outside.  I can turn them off." Semadd grinned and stepped up to the control panel but paused and looked at the two kids.  "But I will leave yours on." He turned back to the panel and flipped two switches.  He waved and said something that Vegeta couldn't hear and left by the door between Gohan and Trunks' cell.  Goten sat cross-legged on the floor and passed the time talking to Trunks.  Gohan sank down, looking defeated and Vegeta spent his time planning an escape.


	12. Captured

Well, I haven't posted anything for this story lately, so here's a nice long chapter that I hope will entice you not to take vengeance on me ^_^;

"Trunks!" Krillin cried from behind him.  They were flying to wherever Trunks thought this lab was. "How do you know where it is?"

"I've trained there."  Trunks answered staring straight ahead.  "A long time ago.  Of course there wasn't a laboratory there then." He chuckled.

"Oh." Ten minutes latter Trunks landed.  "I can see why you'd train here."  Krillin said looking around.  The landscape was barren, only a few thorny shrubs clung to huge boulders that littered the ground.  It almost looked like a giant took a hammer and smashed it here, or a Saiyan.  "So where is it Trunks?"

"There." He pointed.  A large building was barely visible off in the distance. "We should go the rest of the way on foot to keep out of sight.  Something's wrong," he muttered, "I can sense them now but it's like they're buried.  They should have been able to escape by now."

"Yeah," Krillin said focusing on the distant building.  "You would think that Vegeta would level that place by now." He said attempting to lighten the mood, but Trunks seemed not to have heard.

"Let's go." Was all he said.  They took off at a slow run, darting from boulder to boulder.  They stopped just out of reach of the building watching the entrance of the lab.  The place was huge, but the white building seemed to have minimal security, if any at all.

"This isn't right." Trunks muttered again.

"C'mon Trunks let's go." Krillin got up.

"Krillin!" he had reached the door and Trunks had no choice but to follow him.  Surprisingly, the door slid open as they approached.  A small room met their eyes as the door slipped into the wall on it's own accord.  Krillin stepped onto the shining tile covering the floor and Trunks followed him into the room.  They slowly advanced to the only door leading out of the room and into the compound.  The door behind them snapped shut with a dull clunk and the door in front of them opened up into a white hallway with doors alternating along it every six feet or so.  They walked in, trying to look in every direction at once, the place seemed to be deserted.  Not even a breath of air stirred down the hallway.

"How are we going to find them in this!" Krillin said standing on his toes he peered into a room through a small square window set at the top of a door.  "Nothing." He muttered and dropped back down.  Trunks looked in.  It seemed to be a lab.  Glass beakers were set neatly on the counters and sparkled in the cold light of the room.  Bottles containing chemicals were all precisely labeled and tucked into cupboards set into the walls.  Not a thing out of place.  Trunks sighed.

"Let's keep looking." He said and crossed the hallway to the next door.  Krillin nodded and continued down his side of the hallway.  They walked down, quickly glancing into every room before advancing to the next, and soon, they ran out of hallway.  Their path ran into another one and stopped.  The new hallway went off into two different directions.  Trunks looked one way, then the next.  Both ways looked the same.  Trunks felt uneasy about splitting up but it seemed that if they were going to find Vegeta and the rest soon, they'd have to.  Trunks hesitated.

"I don't like it but it looks like we're going to have to split up." He said at last.

"If you say so." Krillin muttered.  "I'll go this way." Jerking his head to the right.

"Alright, signal if you see them.  I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Krillin answered and Trunks turned to go, "Hey, Trunks," he glanced back at Krillin, "take care." Trunks smiled.

"You too." He said and continued on.  His boots made dull sounds as he walked deeper into the compound and Krillin's footsteps soon faded.  Trunks' blue eyes darted, alert for danger but the only thing to see was the gleaming white floor and white walls.  His ears picked up a soft whrrrrr of machinery echoing ominously down the hallways. Trunks' breath caught in his throat as his hallway ran strait into a wall.  It couldn't be a dead end!  He quickened his pace.  As Trunks got closer to the wall, he realized that the hallway made a sharp turn.  Rounding the corner, he nearly ran into a large mettle door, he lifted the latch and pushed.  It opened up to a room that was different.  Cautiously stepping into the room, Trunks felt uneasy and once both of his feet toughed the floor, the door slammed shut behind him.  Trunks gasped.  He couldn't sense his father or Gohan anymore!  Was he too late?  He took a deep shuttering breath, but it didn't calm him any.  He couldn't stand the thought of loosing Gohan again.

_Trunks woke up.  He was lying flat on his stomach on the huge towering rock that he and Gohan had been relaxing on when…_

_"Hu? Gohan?!" Trunks struggled to his feet to stare down at the ruined, smoking pile of rubble that had been a city not to long ago.  "Oh no!" Trunks growled "Darn it Gohan!" he yelled down at the still city.  "Why'd you go alone!"  He took off and searched the city for any sign of Gohan.  The androids had left long ago and the only sound was the rain splattering down on the broken city, as if even heaven itself was morning the loss of all those innocent lives…of Gohan's.  Trunks shook his head.  He couldn't believe Gohan was gone, even if he couldn't sense him.  He was just hurt.  He had to be!_

_"Hu?  Gohan!" Trunks landed and slowly walked up to Gohan's still form, still not believing.  "No no, NO!_"  Why did you have to do that?  _Trunks thought _Why did you have to leave me! It's not FAIR!

_"Oh gosh no!" Trunks said, his voice choked with tears, "What'd they do to you Gohan?  You were my best friend, you were EVERYTHING to me!  Everything.  Gohan?" Trunks turned him over to stare into his sightless eyes.  "Gohan!" he cradled Gohan's head in his arms.  "GOHAAAAAAAN!"…_

Trunks shook his head and shoved that memory back into the depths of his mind, but Gohan's face still remained.  He stood up, he hadn't realized that he had fallen to his knees.

———————————

A little red light blinked at Semadd from his panel, bathing him in a crimson light in the otherwise dark room.

"What's this?" he pushed the button under the light and it stopped blinking as his monitor turned on, flooding the room with it's light.  Semadd saw that lavender-haired youth he spotted earlier in front of the Capsule Corp. before he had taken his prize.  The boy seemed distressed, good!

"Hmm.  Looks like I missed one." Semadd growled.  He hated making mistakes.  The room that was shown had sensors built into the walls and ceiling that detected the energy a person inside was emitting and estimated that person's ki.  This one's power rivaled that of Gohan's.

"Afraid are we?"  Semadd said to the boy on the screen.  The energy reading slid up and down in wild patterns.  "I think I will take you to replace one of the youngsters when he expires."  He watched as the youth slid across the room and the light flashed again as another warning was triggered.  Semadd hit the button again and another monitor added its light to the room.  It showed the other, extremely short man that had been accompanying the youth when he saw them last.  Semadd glanced at the energy reading and sighed.  Although his ki wasn't as high as his two kids', he could provide a minimal amount of energy.  Semadd sighed again, he might as well take them both, but how to capture them without damaging their beautiful power.

"I guess the defense line is the only thing that will contain them."  He had thought about the chance, however remotely slim it was, that his power source might escape, so he had also invented an automatic system that seeks out an above-normal ki and absorbs it, sending the owner into unconsciousness.

"It's about time I activated it anyways." He said flipping a switch.

———————————

Trunks paused before he reached the end of the room, the hum had suddenly taken a higher pitch and he could hear a clanking behind the walls of the room, circular panels in the walls slid open like great gaping maws, hungry for anything.  Trunks hardly dared to breath and kept a tight lead on his ki.  He let out his breath and relaxed when nothing happened.  

Trunks gasped and threw himself backwards as a segmented, gleaming mettle tentacle shot out of one of the holes in the wall, just missing him.  He caught himself with his hands on the floor and flipped himself back onto his feet and out of the tentacle's reach.  It withdrew back into the wall but Trunks was given no peace.  Another tentacle darted out of the darkness of the wall.  Trunks stepped back and the tentacle missed him, but he had to drop to his knees as it swung around to wrap him up.  It closed on empty air.  He leaped to his feet as two more came at him.  He knocked one aside with his hand and as soon as his hand touched the cold mettle, it served him a small shock of electricity.  The amount of it would have sufficed to easily knock out a normal human, but Trunks wasn't normal…or human.  But the shock was unexpected and the other tentacle managed to pull a foot out from under him.  Trunks struggled too his feet as three more tentacles darted towards him.  _Something_ was causing him to become weak.  One tentacle latched onto his left wrist, while the other two took his write wrist and his legs.

Trunks screamed as electric shocks traveled along the tentacles and tore threw his body, while somehow managing to suck him of his energy, yet he still struggled to get away.

———————————

Krillin paused in the middle of the room.  Something was different.  He dropped into a fighting stance as holes opened in the walls.  He leaped backwards as something metallic shot by his head.  It whipped around and wrapped itself around his face.  He tried to pry it off with both hands as something dragged him to the ground…

———————————

Semadd watched as his two new prizes struggled against the first defense.  He rubbed his hands in anticipation.  It didn't really matter if these two escaped, so it was a perfect opportunity to test out the system!  Theoretically, he knew it worked perfectly, but it was never actually tested.  The short one was the last into the 1D2 chamber, and the first one down.  The youth had a little better luck with the TCs but he too was soon out.

Semadd grinned and sent instructions to his android assistants to take the two of them and dump them in a Chamber.  The Chambers aren't as efficient as the tubes but they would take whatever energy they gave off and convert it just as the tubes would.  But the tubes took power directly from the bodies of the inhabitants and should leave nothing left to go to waste, but for some reason they were leaking a very minimal amount of energy.  When he ran tests on humans, _nothing_ escaped.  Vegeta's tube seemed to be the most defected out of the four.  Semadd sighed and went to work on that problem.


	13. Terror

"What!" Trunks said and looked around.  He seemed to be in a room of some sort.  Cold gray walls surrounded him, and nothing else.  He froze as he heard crewel laughter echo, cold enough to chill him to the bone.

"18!" he gasped.  Again the laughter came from everywhere.  "No!" Trunks screamed and looked around in a blind panic.  Android 18 strolled, unconcerned through one of the walls.

"Hm." She smiled at Trunks as she slowly advanced towards the half-Saiyan.  His eyes widened in shock and fear and he bolted away from the Android.  Something caught his foot and he screamed as he headed to the floor.  He hit and the breath was knocked out of him.  He sat up, struggling to breath and franticly looked for 18, but she was nowhere in sight.  Trunks rose to his feet and again heard the laughter that had haunted many of his dreams.  He spun around and came face to face with Android 18.  He took a step back but something had caught his foot.  He glanced down and saw nothing, but he still couldn't move!  He tried pulling away but instead went crashing to the floor.  Pain shot through him as he landed on his back.  18 sneered as she stood over him.  Trunks' eyes widened in terror and he tried to struggle back away from her as her hand reached towards him.  Trunks threw his arms up to hide his eyes as a blinding ball of blue-white power appeared in 18's hand directly in front of Trunks.  He waited for 18 to strike him but nothing happened.  The blue light faded and Trunks cautiously lowered his arms.  He saw—nothing!  No walls and no android…_nothing_.  Trunks calmed his racing heart as he studied his surroundings.

Blackness surrounded him, blacker than the heart of an android.  Trunks could see nothing.  He slowly raised himself up on his knees.  His eyes darted around, looking for anything as he panted for breath.  He stood up and still nothing appeared.  Trunks spun around suddenly and was kicked by 18.  Her attack sent him across the ground.  He bounced three times before he could roll to a stop and scramble to his feet.  18 advanced and Trunks dropped into a fighting stance.  She charged and it was all he could do to keep his feet against the android.  He was quickly loosing ground and 18 showed no signs that she was tiring or that Trunks' counter strikes where affecting her at all.  Trunks' back slammed up against something and he used one hand to see what it was.  A wall, smother than glass and harder than steel.  He started to panic again.  His breath came in short gasps as he looked for an escape.  At least 18 had drawn off her attack and stood at the ready, sneering at him.  Trunks decided to attack her and hopefully catch her off guard.  He charged her and threw a punch at her face, hitting her between the eyes.  He stared at her in shock.  His attack hadn't even made her flinch!  He began shaking in terror.  This was exactly like what had happened to him when he was younger.  It flashed before his eyes again:

"He's dead." 17 said, raising Trunks' head with his foot.  Surprise washed over the faces of the two androids as Trunks spoke.

"Why?" he said in a strangled voice, "I don't get it.  Why are you two doing this?" 17 smiled cruelly down at him.

"Hm, Dr. Gero created us for the purpose of world domination but that doesn't really matter to us, not at all."

"You see." 18 continued, "Whenever we see humans it angers us.  We hate you humans."  Trunks had managed to raise himself up to his elbows.

"What!" he growled, "You monsters!" He struggled to his feet and attacked 17 with his fists.  "You can't get away with this!" he cried.  None of his attacks did the slightest damage to the smiling android, which made Trunks even more enraged.  "All those people an' all those children!"  He swung his fists at 18, still doing absolutely no harm.  "I won't let you do this anymore!"…

18 grabbed his wrist and flung him over her head and off into the darkness.  Trunks stumbled to his feet and took off at a run.  But no matter how fast or how far he ran, 18 still stood the same distance behind him.  His name echoed in the darkness and he stopped and tried to look in every direction at once.

"Trunks" came the voice again, more urgent this time.  He felt like he was clawing through mud, back to a light he could more feel than see.

"Trunks!"

———————————

I realize that this is a very short chapter…even for my standards, but I'm trying to work on two other stories in addition to this one, not to mention the heavy load of homework that the teachers are laying on us right now.  But I will update soon.


	14. Unexpected Savior

Trunks gasped and bolted upright.

"Whoa!" Krillin fell backwards.  He had been trying to wake Trunks up to make sure he was okay.

"Where is she?" Trunks panted looking around wildly.

"Who?" Krillin asked.  The only thing Trunks saw was Krillin and he calmed down.  It was only a dream.  He fell back with a groan and rested a hand on his chest, closing his eyes.  It was only a dream.  He calmed his breathing.  "Who Trunks?" Krillin pressed.  "Are you alright?"

"No one Krillin.  I'm fine." It was only a dream.

"Well okay."

"Where are we?" Trunks asked.  He opened his eyes and a flat, gray ceiling met them.

"I don't know.  I got attacked by _something_ and it knocked me out." Krillin sighed.  "The next thing I know is I wake up here and see you struggling like you were having a bad dream."

"I was attacked too." Trunks sat up and rubbed his wrist where one of those metallic things had latched on to him.  He felt odd, but something seemed to reassure Trunks.  He looked around the room.  It was small and dark, lit only by a small bulb set in a corner of the room.  And there was no way in…or out.  No doors, no windows, nothing.

"I can sense them now!" Trunks exclaimed.  Although they seemed even more smothered than before, he could sense Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and his father.

"What do we do now Trunks?" Krillin asked.  Trunks stood up and Krillin followed.

"We could always try and blast our way out." He replied.

"Good idea."  A ball of energy appeared in Krillin's hand, lighting up the room.  Trunks curled his hand into a fist, then fling it open, summoning another ball of light.  They stood side-by-side and raised their hand.

"Now." Trunks said and they released their attack on the wall.  The balls hit the wall.  The energy crackled across the gray surface and was absorbed.

"What?!" Trunks approached the wall and cautiously pressed his hand against it.  He yelped and jumped back.

"What is it Trunks?!" Krillin stepped up to Trunks, who was examining his hand.

"It's _cold_!" he said and looked up at the wall.  There wasn't even a scorch mark on it!  Krillin put his fingertips to the wall and quickly pulled back.

"No kidding." He said.  "What do you think happened?"

"I think," Trunks said, "That the walls must be absorbing our energy.  It probably was drawing it right out of our hands when we touched it.  That's why it seemed so cold."

"That makes sense…So…What do we do _now_?"

"I don't know." Trunks sighed and shook his head.  He crossed to the center of the room and sat on the floor.  Krillin followed him.

———————————

Number 18 stood well out of sight of the building.  She had traced Krillin's ki to this place.  He was somewhere inside.  It seemed that all the Saiyans were there too.  Krillin and Mirai Trunks she could sense easily enough, although they seemed weak, but everyone else was more like a light just barely seen.  She had become uneasy when Krillin didn't return, so she went to look for him and ended up here.

She approached the door and it slid open.  She walked into a room, then a hallway.  Ignoring the many rooms either side of her, she focused on Krillin and pressed on.  She followed the hallway until it split into two directions.  Taking a quick check of Krillin's position, she took the branch to the right of her.  The hallway made a sharp turn and ended at a door.  Lifting the latch on the heavy mettle door, she pushed and it easily swung open.  She entered the room and took a few steps.  The door shut behind her and she could no longer sense anything outside the room.  She crossed to the only other door and slipped out.  Once outside, her senses returned.  Following the hallway, she encountered the work center.  It was a drastic change to the rest of the place.  It was alive with people working.  Computers lined the room, all flashing with different lights.

They all ignored her as she wandered down the long room.  She paused as a monitor caught her attention.  It showed little Goten, crumpled on the floor of some sort of holding container.  His breathing was very shallow.  She took few more steps to the next monitor.  It was Chibi Trunks, and he was only a little better then Goten.  Farther on she saw Gohan who was sitting, but slouched like he had a ton of weight on his shoulders.  Vegeta on the next monitor was the only one who was alert.  What kind of a place _was_ this?

She continued along.  She was getting closer to Krillin.  The next monitor showed a dark room, and in the center…

"Krillin!" 18 whispered.  Sure enough, Krillin was on the screen, making small gestures with his hands like he was talking to the other occupant, Mirai Trunks.

"Are you new?" A voice asked behind her.  She spun around.  A man in a lab coat stood looking her up and down.

_That's odd_ 18 thought, _I can't sense him.  Even if he's a normal human I should be able to sense something this close…unless…_ 18 cast her mind back and realized that she didn't sense _anyone_ in the room.  They were androids!

"Well?" the man asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Hm.  I wasn't aware that we had a new worker." He said, "Come.  Let me show you around." He turned assuming that 18 would follow.  She did, but only because that was the way Krillin was. The man spoke as they walked.  He was the director of all the 'workers' here.  Some guy named Doctor Semadd was the creator of this whole operation.

"'Operation'?" 18 asked.  The man looked at her.

"Didn't they tell you anything before you were sent here?" he sighed, "They expect me to do everything do they?  Very well.  Doctor Semadd has located the four most powerful people on the planet and is currently taking the energy from their bodies.  It will be converted and used to power the Device that will be complete in a few hours."

"What device?"

"What'd they do?  Just give you a number and sent you here?!" 18 didn't answer him so he continued, "the Device will be used to control the minds of all sentient creatures on the planet.  It's just the first step in the plan.  Next he will have his Controlled build a transmitter that will send the Device's effect thought the galaxy."  He said this without any enthusiasm, excitement, or anything.  But more like he was just delivering the plans for building a rubber ducky rather than this device that will mean the end of the world.

"You said it will be complete in a few hours?" 18 asked.  The director nodded.  This wasn't good news.  She came to find Krillin and now she has to save the world.

They passed by a large depression in the wall with a door set in the center.  Krillin was right on the other side of the door.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That is called a Chamber.  We get two new people who we didn't know about that had pretty high energy levels so we put them in the Chamber.  It will absorb any energy they give off.  As soon as one of the four run out of energy, these two will be used as replacements."

"How long, do you think, the four will last?"

"The younger two are already running out.  They have no more than a quarter of an hour if they're lucky.  The oldest may have another day or so."  18 knew she had to act fast or their may be no hope for Goten or Trunks.  If too much of their energy is drained, they may never be able to recover.

"Where is it that they're being held? The four?"

"They are in the very center of the complex and safely tucked away.  Now let's continue on."

"I don't think so." 18 raised her hand and held it in front of the director's face.  She sent a surge of energy directly in his face and he was reduced to smoldering ash, floating down to the floor.  She shook her head.  Some android.

"That _had_ to have set off alarms." She raised her hand again, but this time at the door of the Chamber.

———————————

Krillin paced the room.  Trunks had remained seated.  His hands were clenched into fists.  He could sense Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all slipping away and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.  He shut his eyes tight.  He felt so helpless!  Trunks growled and rose to his feet.

"We have to do _something_!" he cried.  "I _can't_ just sit here and watch as they all die!"

"I know Trunks.  I feel the same way." Krillin said calmly, staring at the ground, "But there's nothing we can do.  There's no way out of WOAH!"  A blast rocked the room and tossed Krillin and Trunks to the floor.  Peering under his arm that he had thrown up to protect his face he saw…

"18!!!" Krillin cried.  He leaped to his feet and ran to the rubble that was, until recently, a wall.  Trunks slowly stood up, keeping his distance.  18 eyed him and looked at Krillin.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, thanks to you.  Hey, how did—"

"We don't have time for that now." 18 cut him off "We have to free the others. NOW."

"How?" Krillin asked.

"You go find Yamcha and Piccolo, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"What about Trunks?" Krillin said, turning to look back at him.  18 studied him; Trunks hadn't taken his eyes off her since she showed up.

"He can come with me and find them." Trunks said nothing.  "Forget the past!" she yelled at him, "Just forget it for ten minutes and help me free Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks!  You have to trust me."

"Trust." Trunks snorted.  Though he had to admit it was kind of funny, in an odd way, that the one who killed Gohan in his future is now asking him to help save him.

"Yes trust!"

"Trunks, please!" Krillin begged.

"Fine." Trunks said.  He never thought he'd be helping an android with _anything_, but then again he'd do anything to help the others, and if it meant he had to, Trunks swallowed; _trust_ this android, then so be it.  "Fine" he repeated.  He ignored the memories of his dream and of the past fights with the androids and took a step forward.  "Let's go."

====================

There, how's _that_ for a chapter?  Things are starting to heat up now!  I think I'm nearing the end of this story *sniff* I'm gonna miss writing this.

I have to let you all in on a little secret, this is my first action story I've ever written. ^__^ How am I doing?  Thank you everyone who's reviewed.  I do have an e-mail alert list for this fic so if you want me to e-mail you when I get another chapter posted you can e-mail me at SwordofTrunks@yahoo.com or tell me in a review and I'll be sure to put you on!


	15. The Beginning Of Who's End?

A red light angrily flashed on Semadd's panel.

"Leave me alone." He muttered to the light.  He was working and didn't need to be disturbed.  He pressed a button that dropped the tubes' shields.  Clank-clank-clank-clank.  All four of the thick mettle shields slammed to the ground.  Now Semadd's trophies were hidden behind walls…not that there was much to see anymore.  Gohan had slumped to the floor and the cameras behind the shields showed Vegeta wavering, close to collapse.  Trunks was barely awake according to the data readings and Goten had long been unconscious.  There was less power escaping now.  _His_ power.  He giggled.  He knew that his victory was only a few hours away.

Goten's energy slipped below the red line.  Semadd giggled again and rubbed his hands together.  He really hadn't expected much out of the youngsters but he had harvested more than he had ever dreamed of out of them.  With this power, and the power he would gain from the other two in the Chamber he could power the Device across the universe easily.  A small warning flashed on Goten's screen: 'power fading.  Suggested release' in green letters.  Semadd sneered at it.  The best power, he had learned, came in the last few minutes of a person's life.  Goten had little more than five minutes.

"Trunks too!" Semadd giggled.  Trunks' levels had fallen below the line.  "Looks like we'll have to prepare the other two."  The red warning light continued flashing at him from the panel.  Semadd growled.

"Leave me _alone_!" He brought his fist down on the light, shattering the panel.  He snorted and withdrew his hand.  Electricity played around his fingers, then faded away.  Semadd giggled again and sent a message to his head android to get the two in the Chamber ready.  He headed to the door out of the Center and off to get his first meal of the day.  He didn't notice the 'Error: Message not received' flashing on his screen.  Nor had he noticed the label below the light he had squished: 'proximity alert'.

———————————

18 and Trunks quickly walked through the hallways to where they sensed the others.  The complex was generally devoid of life other then the several workstations they came across.  They had nearly got caught by a worker when Trunks had let his energy rise.  Ever since then he concentrated only on his energy levels and kept _most_ of the tracking to 18.  Every once in a while, he'd check to make sure that she wasn't leading him into a trap.

18 opened a door and entered the room.  Trunks froze on the threshold and 18 looked back at him.

"Come on!" she said.  Trunks looked around the room.

"This is exactly like the room I was caught in."  Trunks looked back at 18.  She studied the room.

"Was it the first door after the split in the hallway?"

"Yes… so?"

"Those things didn't come after me.  Maybe whatever it was has been deactivated."

"Maybe." He muttered.  He doubted it but they _had_ to get them free.  Trunks cautiously crossed the room to 18.  The door slammed shut and Trunks spun around.  There were holes in the walls still.  Trunks pointed them out.  18 walked up to one and peered in.  She saw a coiled length of mettle, similar to what Trunks described earlier.  It sat waiting like a serpent in its den.

"I think it's still active." 18 said.  She looked back at Trunks.  The wrrrr was still coming faintly from the wall, the creature's heartbeat that gave life to the energy-hungry vipers.  Trunks wanted to get out of the room but he remembered something from his previous encounter.  When he had had his ki smothered, the coils didn't attack him, but as soon as he relaxed, he was struck.

"It seems that this defense thing is triggered by ki." Trunks said. "That's probably why you weren't affected."

"Well keep your ki down then."

"Can we go now?" Trunks grumbled and 18 turned and opened the far door.  Trunks did his best not to run out of the room.  He hated not being able to tell what was going on outside.  They continued along.  Trunks had his head down.  He was tense.  Trunks gasped and looked up.  18 had stopped too.  It seemed she got the same thing he did.  He had hoped that it was because of his concentration on keeping his energy low enough, but he had lost track on Gohan and the others.  He swallowed.

"We have to hurry." 18 said and Trunks nodded.  They took off at a run.  18 flung open a door and they nearly ran into a strange man.

"_YOU_!!" Trunks gasped.  It was the man that his mom had pointed out on the TV.  The man looked surprised but recovered quickly.

"So you escaped." He said.  "Well done.  You must have more power than the computer estimated.  Yes this is good."  18 stood with her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"I? I? Who am I?" the man giggled and turned his back to them and walked to the computer.  Trunks growled, "I am the soon-to-be ruler of this planet." the man continued, "I am the Master of Power.  I am the Creator!" He giggled again, "You would be one of Doctor Gero's wouldn't you?" he asked 18.  Her eyes widened a bit. "Brilliant scientist!  But not all right in the head if you know what I mean." The man tapped the side of his head with a finger and giggled.  Trunks had enough with this guy, they were running out of time.  He stalked up to the man.

"What have you done with Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten?" he snarled.  The man looked at Trunks with startling green eyes.

"I am Doctor Semadd." He hissed at Trunks.  He grinned and in a much lighter tone said: "But enough about me, who are you with such lovely power and where did your friend get to?"

"I'm Trunks." He growled, "The son of Vegeta."

"Trunks hu?" Semadd said.  "TrunksTrunksTrunks.  I have a Trunks." He giggled.  "He'll be dead in a few minutes and now you're here to replace him."

"Don't count on it." Trunks snapped.  "Where are they."  Semadd grinned and raised the shields again.  He giggled as the walls slowly grated back into the ceiling.  Trunks hissed as he sharply drew a breath through his clenched teeth.  The closest to him was Gohan.  Trunks dashed over to his cell and banged on it.  Gohan's eyes slid open a fraction before they glazed over as he fell into unconsciousness.  Trunks growled and spun back to face Semadd who was laughing.

"Trunks!" 18 said.  He looked over at her.  She was crouched by Chibi Trunks' cell.  "He doesn't have long.  We have to get them out of here _now_!"  Trunks didn't need to be told twice.  He stalked up to Semadd and shook his fist at the still laughing man.

"Set them free." He snarled and Semadd laughed harder.

"Do you think you can make me?  There is a password on the seals." He giggled. "Do you think you can pass me and find it in time?  You either must not be very powerful or you are somehow suppressing your strength."  Trunks paused.  What could he mean by that?  Why would it matter if he _was_ hiding his power. Unless…

"I have defenses in here too." Semadd said finishing Trunks' thought.  It was a good thing he hadn't let his ki slip too much.  This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  But this doctor was an old man…how hard could it be for a Saiyan to defeat an old human?  But what about the password.  He knew he couldn't break the glass or whatever it was surrounding the Saiyans.

"Keep him busy." 18 said directly behind Trunks.  He jumped slightly and growled at himself.  "I'll take care of the password."  Trunks nodded.

"Aah, but it won't be _that_ easy." Semadd warned, waving a finger at them.  His eyes flashed, "I won't be that easy to defeat." He hissed.  Trunks snorted.  He was _sick_ of this man.  He didn't care if Semadd was just a human, Trunks was going to knock him about a bit before killing him.

Trunks raised his fist and struck.  He gasped.  Semadd held Trunks' fist in one hand, easily keeping it a foot from his face.  Semadd sneered and curled his fingers around Trunks' fist.  Trunks bared his teeth and pressed harder.

———————————

Bad mistake Trunks…you underestimated Semadd's power.  Now how much will you pay for it?  And will Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Chibi Trunks pay the price with you?


	16. Fight!

Please, please, PLEASE, bear with me for this fighting.  This is the first battle I've ever written that didn't involve people with swords or dragons.

18 dashed to the computer council as soon as Semadd's full attention was on Trunks.  She tapped away at the keyboard searching for the access she needed to bypass the code.  She glanced at Trunks to see how he was doing.

Semadd's grip on Trunks' fist became painful and Trunks tried to pull away, but he couldn't break his hold _and_ keep his ki down.  Semadd laughed and flung Trunks into the side wall between Vegeta and Chibi Trunks' cells.  Trunks let out a strangled yell as he hit the wall.  He slid down the now dented wall and pushed himself to his feet.  Using the wall as a support, he looked up at 18.

"What are you doing!" he yelled, "Hurry up!" 18 spun back to the computer and Trunks pushed off the wall with his hands and confronted Semadd again.

"Still think this is going to be easy?" Semadd hissed, grinning.  He marched up to Trunks and took a swing at his head.  Trunks eyes widened in surprise at Semadd's speed and he drew back…a little too late.  Semadd's fist hit him square on the jaw and sent him spinning to the ground.  Semadd jumped and Trunks rolled out from under Semadd's feet.  He flipped himself back onto his feet, where he stood panting.  He swallowed.

_What am I going to do?!_ He thought, _I can't transform!  I'll be caught by those defense things!  I wouldn't be any help to anyone then._ He watched 18 out of the corner of his eye; _I have to trust her to get them out._  He turned his full attention to Semadd.

With a yell, Trunks struck at Semadd with his right foot.  Semadd blocked it with his arm and shoved Trunks' leg away as he attacked with his other fist at Trunks' face.  Trunks leaned backwards and without his right foot yet touching the ground, he flung up his left foot.  He fell under Semadd's attack while managing to get under Semadd's chin with the toe of his boot, snapping his teeth together.  Semadd staggered back and Trunks hit the floor.  He quickly got to his feet and dropped back in a fighting stance.  Semadd had regained his balance and looked back at Trunks.  A trickle of blood found it's way from the corner of Semadd's mouth down to his chin.  He scowled at Trunks.

"Now the game begins." He hissed.  He charged Trunks with a flurry of fists and feet.  Trunks managed to block or evade most of his attacks but a knee in his stomach caused him to bend double.  Semadd allowed him to slip to the floor where he gasped on his knees as he clutched his middle and coughed up a bit of blood.  Semadd laughed and kicked up, hitting Trunks in the face and flinging him back against the wall.

Trunks struggled to breath as he pushed his back against the wall.  He stood up, only to find Semadd's fist in his stomach.  He made a gurgling sound as he tried to gasp at the same time the air was knocked out of his lungs.  Semadd laughed and hefted Trunks up with a hand around his throat.  He slammed Trunks into the wall, denting it even more.  Trunks grunted and grasped at Semadd's wrist.  He tried kicking Semadd but he only tightened his grip around Trunks' throat.  Trunks kicked feebly and he clawed at Semadd's wrist as he concentrated more on getting breath into his starved, burning lungs.  Semadd's cruel laughter rung in his ears.  Trunks' face twisted in pain as Semadd tightened his grip on his life.

Trunks stopped kicking and his hands dropped to his side.  His eyes began to glaze over but his only thought was that he had failed…

"Trunks!"

———————————

What I have discovered this chapter: BATTLES ARE HARD TO WRITE!!!!!  I'm going to be evil and end this here.  I have to ask you a favor; I'm looking into creative writing as a career.  Like novels and stuff, and I need to know what I'm doing wrong or what could be better.  I'm using fanfic writing as a way to murder boredom, entertain myself, (You can't believe how much fun I'm having with this) hopefully entertaining you, and hone my writing skills.  So I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what I'm doing poorly on and what's good.  Thank you _everyone_ who's reviewed.


	17. The End Of The War

_Almost there_, 18 thought.  She growled as she came up with another error and tried a different approach.  Suddenly, she sensed Trunks' ki drop dramatically.  Spinning around, she found Semadd holding Trunks a foot above the ground, strangling him.  Trunks went limp as 18 leaped to help.

"Trunks!" she yelled.  Well, she caught Semadd's attention.  He released Trunks who fell to his knees, then onto his face.  Semadd attacked 18 and she managed to throw him into the closed door, which buckled and Semadd flew through it into the hallway.  18 turned back to Trunks.  He had raised himself up on his hands, where he was gasping for breath.

"Get…them…out." Trunks panted.  He got to his feet.  _She saved me!_ He thought, surprised.  _An android saved me!_  He raised his eyes and looked at her.  She nodded and turned back to the computer.

"You will PAY!" Semadd roared.  He leaped at 18, hands outstretched.  Trunks jumped to intercept Semadd.  He twisted and hit Semadd's side with his shoulder, knocking him off course.  Semadd bounced into the wall between Gohan and Goten.  Trunks slid across the floor and rolled to his feet.  Semadd stood up and laughed.  Trunks let him.  He didn't necessarily need to destroy Semadd, despite how much he would love to, he only needed to stall him.

_Besides_, he thought, _I think 18 is the only one who can defeat him with the defenses online._

"So," Semadd chuckled, "You're still alive."

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"Luck." Semadd snorted.

"Blood." Trunks said and Semadd laughed.  Suddenly he struck.  Trunks now knew how Semadd reacted to certain attacks and he had figured out his pattern, so he faired much better this round.  He met Semadd blow for blow and scored his own hits against him.

———————————

_That's it Trunks._ 18 returned her full attention to her work.  As soon as she was done, she'd take out Semadd.

"Hmm." 18 found a possible backdoor, but it would take time to access it.  And it wasn't assured that it would get the Saiyans out of their prisons.  Yet, it may be faster than stumbling around in the dark.  She put her hands back to the keyboard and got back to work.

———————————

A fist contacting with his chest sent Trunks sprawling backwards.  He flipped himself back onto his feet just as Semadd caught up with him.  His pattern had changed; Semadd was fighting like another man!  It had caught Trunks off-guard.  He forced himself to forget everything he had learned of Semadd and started over.  Trunks spun and hit Semadd's cheek with the top of his boot, sending him spinning to the ground.  The background noise changed to a higher pitch again but Trunks took no notice as Semadd struck at him.

Trunks took a swing at Semadd with his right fist.  Semadd caught his wrist and Trunks tried with his other fist.  That wrist became captured too.  Semadd smiled at the half-Saiyan and let him go.  Trunks backed up a few steps, perplexed.  Why had Semadd let go of him?  His answer came in the form of a cold mettle cord darting around his chest and snapping shut, pinning his arms to his sides.  He struggled in the grasp of the stupid defense weapon that had taken him before.  He had concentrated more on Semadd's form than keeping his ki down.

The defense raised him above the ground as Trunks twisted and squirmed to free himself from its hold.  18 would have faired better against Semadd and his defenses, but Trunks knew next to nothing of hacking into computers.  Trunks stopped struggling as the defense zapped him of his energy.

_Keep working!_ He urged 18.  As he slid close to unconsciousness, a thought crossed his mind: why not transform into a Super Saiyan?  He had nothing to lose.  He looked at Semadd, who stood a few feet away, arms crossed, head tilted to one side, his green eyes boring into Trunks.

———————————

Semadd released his opponent when he felt his defenses trigger.  Trunks backed away with a confused expression on his face.

_I have you._ Semadd said to Trunks, silently.  _I'll have you're energy, I'll have you're life.  You can't win.  I'm going to have you're world for my own._  The defense snatched Trunks and held him suspended where he struggled to get out.  Semadd crossed his arms and watched as Trunks lost his energy and his head drop to his chest.  The boy raised his head and looked at Semadd.  His eyes looked different.  They flashed a bluish green, but no black.  Semadd's eyes widened as Trunks' hair stirred, almost as if a breeze had begun to blow from beneath him.  His hair straitened and turned gold and a golden fire surrounded him.

Trunks screamed.  He attempted to brake out of the defense by straining to raise his arms.  Semadd snorted.

"Futile." He spat.  He gasped and hastily took several steps back as the coils around Trunks shattered.  Trunks hung in the air and looked down at Semadd with his hauntingly, all-blue eyes.  Semadd hissed.  That wasn't suppose to happen.  Three more coils shot from the ceiling at Trunks.  He glanced up at them.  They reached down to Trunks and closed……on _empty_ air!  Trunks had disappeared!  Semadd spun around as he heard the pulsing of the flames that surrounded Trunks.  Sure enough, Trunks stood right behind him.

———————————

"Ah," Semadd said to Trunks "Vegeta tried that trick."  Trunks' eyes narrowed.  What is Semadd up to now?  Trunks had out-maneuvered the defenses and had Semadd out-classed, but the doctor didn't seem to be worried.  Semadd laughed and Trunks growled.

"It's time to end this!" Trunks snarled.  He punched Semadd in the stomach and it threw him back past 18.  He hit the wall between Vegeta and Goten and bounced off.  More of the coils attacked Trunks but he easily destroyed them.  He advanced on Semadd when he heard a hiss.  With his heart pounding, he spun around, expecting to see an even stronger defense.

"Yeah!" Trunks laughed.  The hiss was of escaping air from the Saiyans' cells.  The glass rose into the ceiling, setting everyone free.  18 had done it.  He turned back to Semadd.  He was gone!

"What!"  Trunks dashed over to where Semadd had been.

"Trunks."  Trunks turned to see Vegeta struggling to raise himself up on his arms.  Trunks walked over and kneeled next to him.

"Father, are you okay?"

"It's a false wall." Vegeta muttered.

"What?"

"That wall!"  Vegeta pointed to the wall where Trunks had thrown Semadd against.  "It's another exit.  Kill him!" Vegeta snarled.  He ran out of strength and fell back to the floor.  Trunks nodded and stood up.  He raised his hand towards the wall and looked back at 18.

"Move Goten!" he ordered.  She leaped and pulled Goten off the platform.  She backed up with him in her arms, out of danger.  Trunks nodded and blasted the wall apart.  Shards of super-hot mettle flew passed him.  He charged in search of Semadd.  He would kill him.

Trunks dashed through the hallways, seeking Semadd.  Explosions rocked the complex from the workstations.  Trunks didn't know what 18 did, but it was affecting the whole place.  He saw many of the android workers, frozen in whatever they were doing at the time.  Other android statues exploded, causing a reaction that blew all those near it, not to mention the computer systems.

Trunks was able to track Semadd easily.  The last attack seemed to have hurt him badly.  All Trunks had to do was fallow the small pools of crimson along the hallway.  Trunks had no idea of where he was going but he knew he was going to kill Semadd for the suffering he had caused.  He growled and ran harder.

The farther Trunks went into the complex, the bigger the pools of blood became, and closer together.  Trunks hoped that Semadd wouldn't die from loss of blood.  _He_ wanted to kill him with his own hands.

He dashed into a deep room and froze.  Something was wrong.

"Yaaah!" he yelled as something wrapped around his chest.  He strained to brake out, but found he couldn't.

"I will kill you." Semadd hissed in his ear. "I will kill you.  I will kill you.  YOU WILL _DIE_!!"  Semadd's arms suddenly felt extremely hot.  A whine from behind him, that was too low for him to notice before, increased in volume and pitch.  What was Semadd doing?  What was going on?

"No!" Trunks increased his attempts to escape.  16 had tried this will Cell.  If Trunks' guess was true, Semadd was planning on blowing himself up, along with Trunks and most of the complex.  Trunks froze.  18 would be able to survive the blast but there was no way that the others would, as weak as they were.

"No!" Trunks screamed.  He powered up and summoned all his strength and tried to pull away, but to no avail.  He _wouldn't_ let them die!  He wouldn't!  He could do something about it this time!  He _had _to.  Trunks screamed and tapped into a well of power that he hadn't realized he had.  His hair stood up straighter and energy crackled around him.  Still yelling, he broke free of Semadd's grip and spun around.  Semadd backed from him, glowing an angry red.

"I will kill you." Semadd rasped.  "I will kill you."  Trunks snarled and raised his hand.  Trunks released his energy on Semadd.  Semadd disappeared under the onslaught, screaming.  His cries were drowned out by an explosion as the bomb placed within Semadd's android body exploded prematurely.  It slammed Trunks through several walls. And left him battered and bloody, panting on the floor of a laboratory.  Trunks slid open his eyes.  He was lying on his back among scattered debris.  He gasped as he raised himself up onto his elbows.  Pain shot through him.  He felt as if his whole skin had been burned off.  He was bloody enough for that to have happened.  He leaned on one elbow and used the back of his other arm to clear his eyes of the blood running from his forehead.

"I did it." He sighed.  By blasting Semadd, the bomb had gone off before it had fully charged, causing a smaller explosion.  Trunks couldn't see the room that everyone else was in, but he felt sure that they were untouched.  He fell back with a sigh and let himself slide into unconsciousness.

====================

Thank you Frozenflower, that was exactly what I was looking for. ^__^

I can't believe I'm almost done with this fic!  This will be the first story of any length that I've completed.  I don't know what I'm going to do when it's done…maybe work on the sequel to Raven the Saiyan…anyways.  Please R&R, good, bad, and anything in between…Thanks everyone!


	18. Back Home Again

Trunks stirred as something was shoved in his mouth.  He automatically chewed and swallowed.  Strength returned to his limbs and he opened his eyes.

"Hey Trunks."

"Krillin! You're back!" Trunks sat up and Krillin grinned.

"When I went to get Piccolo, I stopped to get some senzu beans.  I thought they might be of some use."

"Yeah, thanks."

"TRUNKS!" whump.

"Ahh!" Trunks got slammed back to the ground, tackled by a speedy little missile.

"Hey Trunks." Mirai Trunks chuckled. "You okay?"

"Yep!" Chibi Trunks grinned, still sitting on his older self.  Mirai Trunks laughed and reached up, ruffling Chibi Trunks' hair.  He had a very strong urge to pull it.  Chibi Trunks giggled.

"Let him up Trunks." Gohan lifted a protesting Chibi Trunks off of Mirai Trunks.

"Is everyone alright?"  Mirai Trunks asked, sitting up again.

"Yeah." Krillin answered him.  Mirai Trunks looked up and saw Vegeta leaning against a half destroyed wall.  Vegeta nodded to him and Mirai Trunks smiled.

"We were more worried about you." Krillin continued.

"When the explosion happened," Gohan said, setting Chibi Trunks on his feet. "We knew you were in the middle of it.  We couldn't find you for the longest time."

"You almost died." Goten said, hiding behind Gohan.

"Well," Mirai Trunks leaned back and rested his weight on his hands behind him, "It wouldn't be the first time."  Gohan and Krillin laughed.  Gohan offered his hand to Mirai Trunks.  He took it and Gohan hoisted him to his feet.  He looked around.

"Wow."  This was the first time he had been able to see the damage.  The five-story building now possessed a very open place.  Trunks could see all the way to the sky through the roof.  Piccolo and Yamcha came floating down from the roof.

"So they found you hu?" Yamcha said and Trunks nodded.  "I was almost afraid you didn't make it.  That explosion blew at least half of the place apart!  You Saiyans are almost indestructible!"  Vegeta pushed himself upright, off the wall and it crumbled away.

"We should get back to Capsule Corp." he said.

"Yeah, Mom must be really worried."

"My mom!" Chibi Trunks cried, a grin splitting his face.  Mirai Trunks grinned back at him.

"Don't think so!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nope!"

"Is TOO!" Chibi Trunks leaped at Mirai Trunks.  Mirai Trunks laughed and flew up a few feet in the air.

"Is not!" Mirai Trunks sang.  He laughed as Chibi Trunks chased him out of the ruined building.  18 walked into the room that the others were in.  Everyone was starring at the sky where the Trunkses had disappeared.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"We don't really know." Gohan said.

"Trunks!" Goten cried, leaping towards the sky, "Wait for me!"  He too disappeared out of sight.  Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Piccolo followed close behind them.  They turned towards Capsule Corp. as the sky darkened behind them.

Mirai Trunks stopped to allow Chibi Trunks to catch up.

"Let's wait for Goten." Mirai Trunks suggested and Chibi Trunks nodded.  Goten caught up and stopped a bit away from the Trunks pair.  He stuck a finger in his mouth.  Mirai Trunks smiled at him.  It seemed he wasn't all that easy around him yet.

"C'mon Goten!" Mirai Trunks said, "Let's get going."

"Yeah!  I bet Mom will give us cake when we get there!" Chibi Trunks said excitedly.

"Cake?" Mirai Trunks asked, "What cake?"

"Nummy!" Goten cried, "I love cake.  'Specially you're mom's."

"Race you!" Chibi Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Okay!" Goten followed suit and they flew towards Capsule Corp.

"Wait!" Mirai Trunks called after them, "What cake?"  Mirai Trunks also transformed.  He caught up with a little difficulty to the two half-Saiyan youngsters.

"I can't believe it!  You guys are already Super Saiyans!" Mirai Trunks said, easily keeping pace with the two.  "I remember when I first became a Super Saiyan."  He remembered all right.  After long and intense training under Gohan's watchful eyes, he couldn't do it.  It took the androids killing Gohan for him to finally make it.  They landed in front of Capsule Corp., Chibi Trunks first, Goten, and then finally Mirai Trunks.  Chibi Trunks dropped back to normal as he threw open the door.

"Mom!  Mom!" he dashed into the house with a normalized Goten behind.  Mirai Trunks' hair dropped down and changed back to lavender as he followed the two kids into the house.

"Mom?" Mirai Trunks headed to Bulma's workroom.

"Trunks!"  Mirai and Chibi Trunks spun around as Bulma burst from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Chibi Trunks ran to her, arms outstretched.  Bulma laughed and gave her little son a big hug.

"Goten!" Chichi appeared at the door of the Kitchen.

"Mom!"  Goten giggled and ran to her to receive his hug.  Mirai Trunks grinned.  Videl came out of the kitchen, smiling as she watched the two kids.

The others all appeared at the front door and came inside.  Vegeta immediately went to a corner of the room and leaned against it.  18 stayed by the door while everyone came into the center of the room.  Bulma looked at Vegeta.  She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.  He nodded back, with his own smile for her, unnoticed by the rest.

The room was all a-chatter, everyone talking at once.  The only silent ones were Vegeta, still hanging out in the corner, Piccolo over by a wall, 18 by the door and Mirai Trunks on the outskirts of the group of people.  He looked towards 18.  Despite his feelings of androids, he was surprised to find that he had accepted her.  Maybe not quite as a friend, but definitely as an ally.  He had to admit, this 18 was different then the one he had known so well from his time.  He sighed.  She deserved an apology.

Bulma tensed as she watched Mirai Trunks approach 18.  Determination flashed in his eyes.  18 looked up at Mirai Trunks.  He stopped, suddenly uncomfortable.  He swallowed.

"I'm sorry." He said and 18 blinked at him.  "Sorry for treating you as I did.  I shouldn't have.  I was wrong.  I'm sorry."  18 smiled slightly at him.

"No problem." She said.  "It's understandable why.  Thanks for trusting me."  Trunks laughed and put his hand behind his head, a gesture he had picked up from Gohan in his time.

"Sure." He remembered something and brought his hand back down.  "Thank you." He said.  "For saving me."

"Well I couldn't just let you die.  I needed more time.  I wouldn't have been able to fight Semadd _and_ get the others out in time."  Trunks laughed.

Bulma sighed, watching her older son laughing with 18.  One crisis averted.

_I guess the lift-up party for Trunks will have to be turned into a going away party.  But how to keep him from my workroom…_ Then she noticed something.

"Where did little Trunks go?" he had disappeared shortly after Bulma had started talking with Gohan, Videl and Chichi.

"Goten's gone too." Gohan observed.  There was a clunk, a soft 'ow' and a slightly louder 'shhh' coming from the kitchen.

"They're into the cake." Bulma muttered dully and marched into the kitchen.  Mirai Trunks' Saiyan stomach picked up the word 'cake' and he spun around.

"What cake?" He wandered over to Gohan, Videl, and Chichi.

"Um," Gohan said.

"Chichi decided that since Bulma was so stressed out about you guys," Videl said quickly, thinking fast, "That it would be good for her to keep busy and suggested making a cake, and we did."

"Oh, okay." Mirai Trunks said.  "Is it done?  I want some."  Bulma came out with an already, horribly mauled cake and set it on a table.  Chibi Trunks and Goten slid out of the kitchen.  It turned out that they had been starving and had tried to serve themselves some cake.  So, with knife in hand, Chibi Trunks had tried cutting the cake.  The poor thing never had a chance.

"Well, I guess we might as well eat it." Bulma said.  As if her words were magic, four Saiyans appeared by the table: Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Trunks, all with happy eyes.

"Trunks, Goten.  Go get some plates and forks." Bulma ordered, looking at the kids.  They dashed into the kitchen and came out in a flash with the ordered supplies.  Laughing, she divided the cake into five pieces and piled it onto the plates, spearing them with a fork.  She picked up the extra one.

"Okay." She said laughing, "Go!"  She laughed as the Saiyans dived to the table, playfully wrestling for the biggest pile.  Bulma walked over to Vegeta and handed him the cake in her hands.

Krillin shook his head at the Saiyans as the cake disappeared in seconds flat down the black holes they consider mouths.  Chibi Trunks was the first to finish and he stole the plate that the cake had been on.  Mirai Trunks finished only a second after and chased Chibi Trunks around the room for the last bit of icing on the plate, followed by the laughter of most everyone present.

"What about the party?" Vegeta asked and Bulma turned back to him.

"It's now a going-away party." She said.  "Trunks is leaving in two days.  Do you think you can keep him and little Trunks in the Gravity Room?"

"No problem."  He smiled again at her, and then looked up as Mirai Trunks went sprawling on the floor, his foot caught in the rug.  He rested his chin on a hand and glared at Chibi Trunks who was dancing just out of his reach.  Suddenly, Mirai Trunks struck and managed to grab hold of the plate.  He wrestled it from Chibi Trunks' grasp and held it above his head.

"I win!" he said.  Chibi Trunks was looking at something behind Mirai Trunks. "Hu?  Hey!"  Goten had snuck up behind Mirai Trunks and wrenched the plate from him.  He retreated to a corner and quickly licked the rest of the icing off of the plate.  Chibi Trunks looked downcast and Mirai Trunks just laughed.  Chibi Trunks brightened and dashed off into the kitchen, only to come back, happily eating the leftover icing out of the container with a spoon.  The chase started anew.

Mirai Trunks managed to trap Chibi Trunks in a corner and nab the container away from him.  By then, Chibi Trunks had eaten all but a few spoonfuls of icing.  Mirai Trunks happily finished it off.

"Trunks!" Bulma snapped then grinned at the startled faces of her sons.  "Go get ready for bed you two."  The sun had long set behind the mountains.  "You've had a long day."

"Okay Mom!" they said at the same time and raced each other up the stairs.  Bulma drew everyone in close except for Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18 who really didn't want to anyways.

"Trunks is leaving in two days." Bulma said.  "Let's have the party then."

"Okay." Gohan said.  "Good idea…but…"

"But what?"

"What about the cake?" Gohan said and Bulma laughed.

"It looks like I'll have to buy a bunch just to keep you guys satisfied."

"I can make some." Chichi offered.

"I can help." Videl said.

"That'll work." Bulma replied.

———————————

Mirai Trunks pulled of his tattered and bloodstained shirt and tossed it in the trash.  He pulled a clean shirt over his head.  He kicked off his boots and changed into some shorts for bed.  He sat down on his bed, ready to snuggle in for the night when a small knock at his door made him pause.

"Yes? Come in."  Chibi Trunks pushed open the door and bounced onto the bed next to Mirai Trunks.

"Wanna come sleep in my room?  Mom set up another bed in there!"  He jumped up and pulled on Mirai Trunks' arm. "C'mon!  C'mon!"

"Alright." Mirai Trunks laughed.  How could you ignore a summons like that?  He allowed Chibi Trunks to pull him out of his room, across the hall, and into Chibi Trunks' room.  Sure enough, Bulma had set up another bed.

"See?" Chibi Trunks said bouncing on his bed.

"Yeah." Mirai Trunks yawned.  "But I think we should get to bed.  I'm tired."

"I'm not." Chibi Trunks said, attempting to hide a huge yawn behind his hands.

"Lie down." Mirai Trunks said.  Chibi Trunks did and Mirai Trunks tucked him in.

"Good night Oniichan*." Chibi Trunks yawned.

"Good night."  Mirai Trunks snuggled into the other bed.  Not three minutes later, Chibi Trunks curled up next to him.

_Why did Mom even bother setting up a second bed?_ Mirai Trunks wondered amused as he dozed off into a well-earned sleep.

*Oniichan – Close brother


	19. One More Day 'Till The Party

Bulma woke up at her usual time.  She stretched and slipped out of bed.  Vegeta was still sleeping away.  She doubted that he would be woken up if she managed to get Chibi Trunks out of bed and have him bounce on Vegeta.  But then again, the Trunkses were probably dead asleep too.

She slipped out of the room and headed to Chibi Trunks' room.  Knowing her young son, he would have gotten Mirai Trunks to sleep in the extra bed she had set up.  Bulma gently pushed open the door and sure enough, Mirai Trunks was in the extra bed.  Lying on his back, Mirai Trunks was half uncovered by the blanket.  It seemed that Chibi Trunks, with his back to Mirai Trunks and using Mirai Trunks' arm as a pillow, had stolen most of the blanket off of Mirai Trunks.  Bulma smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

She loved how the Trunkses had taken to each other.  When Mirai Trunks had first appeared, she had no idea of how Chibi Trunks would react to him.  She hadn't been worried about it but this was far more than she had expected.  She anticipated friends, but to come off as brothers was even better.

Mirai Trunks stirred.  He opened his eyes and looked over at Bulma.  She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning." Bulma said, straightening.

"'Morning." Mirai Trunks yawned.

"Go back to sleep." She said as Mirai Trunks yawned again.  "You still look tired."

"Okay!" He said, tired and happy all at once.  He fell back asleep in an instant.  Bulma chuckled and shook her head.  A Saiyan would sleep the day away if you'd let them.  She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Now, what was she going to do with that picture of the Trunkses?  Then an idea struck her.  Why doesn't she send one to herself in the future?  Bulma just _knew_ that she'd love it.  She'd send several copies with Mirai Trunks in an envelope addressed to Bulma.  And maybe she'd slip one or two in his luggage.  She wondered who else would want one.

She went to her computer and set it up to make twenty-three copies.  That should be enough.  Now time to start making breakfast.  If _anything_ would get a Saiyan up in the morning, it would be the smell of food wafting through the house.  She made even more than she usually would.  They had been so tired that they had gone to bed after that one chunk of cake.  She decided to make pancakes since that was Chibi Trunks' favorite breakfast food.  She wondered if it was Mirai Trunks' too.  The phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bulma, this is Videl."

"Hey Videl!  How are you?"

"Not bad.  Is everyone still asleep there too?"

"Yes." Bulma laughed.

"Gohan and Goten are out cold.  Chichi was a bit worried."

"Well if Vegeta's still asleep then I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Okay then.  How many cakes did you want us to make?"

"As many as you can." Bulma laughed.  "We'll try stuffing the Saiyans before the cake so they won't eat so much of that."

"I don't know how well that'll work." Videl laughed.

"True.  Saiyans are bottomless pits." Bulma set some of her robots to help her make breakfast.

———————————

Vegeta's nose twitched as the sent of pancakes floated up to him.  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

_Food time!_ He thought and marched to the kitchen hoping Bulma had some done already and the Trunkses hadn't devoured it all yet.

Hearing a growling sound coming from Bulma's computer room, he paused to look in.  He pushed open the door and entered to find Bulma's printer busily making copies of something.  He walked over and picked up a newly printed picture.  He smiled and waved it dry before hiding it in a pocket and continuing to the kitchen.

———————————

Both Trunkses sat up, blurry-eyed.  They looked at each other and their eyes light up.

"Pancakes!" they cried at the same time.  Mirai Trunks leaped out of bed and turned around when he heard a 'thump' behind him.  Chibi Trunks had been so tangled in the blanket that when he had leaped out of bed, he hit the floor.  Mirai Trunks laughed and helped Chibi Trunks escape from the evil clutches of the blanket.  Then they raced each other downstairs to the kitchen.

———————————

Bulma had been chatting away with Videl when she heard a thump from upstairs.  She paused.

"I think they're up now." Bulma told Videl, "I'd better go."

"Alright then.  See ya!"

"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone just as Chibi Trunks burst into the kitchen with Mirai Trunks close behind.

"I win!" Chibi Trunks laughed.

"Not so!" Mirai Trunks got Chibi Trunks in a headlock where he squealed as Mirai Trunks tickled him.  Bulma marched behind Mirai Trunks and whapped him with her spatula.

"No roughhousing in the kitchen!" she snapped.  Mirai Trunks dropped Chibi Trunks and feigned a hurt expression.

"Is there any food ready?" Vegeta said at one of the doorways.

"There's some there." Bulma stabbed her spatula in the direction of what seemed to be the Leaning Tower of Pancakes.

"Alright!" Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks immediately dived into the pancakes, serving themselves huge stacks.

"Hey!" Vegeta got to the table as half the pancakes disappeared down throats of the Trunkses.  Vegeta managed to get a good amount for himself.  As the feeding frenzy died down, Mirai Trunks leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach.

"Mmm, thanks Mom!  That was great!" he said.

"Yepsh. Tanks Momm." Chibi Trunks said with his mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Trunks." Bulma said absently.  Chibi Trunks swallowed his mouthful.

"Yes Mom." He said.

"Trunks!" Vegeta snapped and they both straightened up sharply and looked at Vegeta.  Vegeta looked at Mirai Trunks.  "Your fighting abilities have gone way below what they should be."

"Well…" Trunks laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't care if the androids are gone." Vegeta growled.  "A warrior must _always_ be ready to fight."

"Yes Fa—"

"You were very sloppy when you fought Semadd." Vegeta said, cutting Mirai Trunks off.  He stood up.  "We're going to train.  Now." He said.  Mirai Trunks sheepishly stood up.

"I wanna train!  I wanna train!  I wanna train!" Chibi Trunks said bouncing up.

"Fine."  Vegeta said.  "let's go."  He walked off to the Gravity Room and Chibi Trunks bounded after him.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom."  Mirai Trunks said before following Chibi Trunks out.

"You're welcome Trunks.  Have fun." Bulma laughed.  Mirai Trunks smiled back at her before disappearing around the corner.  Bulma shook her head smiling.  "Well Vegeta," she told the empty air.  "That's not exactly what I was thinking but it worked."  Bulma went to her workroom to prepare some more for the party.

========================

There are two or three more chapters to go.  Hope you've enjoyed it this far.


	20. Change Of Plans

Sorry all, I haven't written in a LONG time.  Sooo… here's a 'Last Time on Dragonball Z…."  okay I'm done…

………………………..

Last time:  The waters that Semadd had stirred up when he abducted Vegeta, Gohan, Chibi Trunks, and Goten have now settled.  The after-effects of that troubled day turned a surprising corner…Mirai Trunks, had hated 18 with all his might and power.  But after being forced to work with her and trust her to save his family and friends, he comes to find that 18 is 'alright'.  Two days left until Trunks leaves and Bulma still has to keep the party a secret from Trunks…Leave it to Vegeta to keep him in the Gravity Room:

" 'Trunks!" Vegeta snapped and they both straightened up sharply and looked at Vegeta.  Vegeta looked at Mirai Trunks.  "Your fighting abilities have gone way below what they should be.'

'Well…' Trunks laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

'I don't care if the androids are gone.' Vegeta growled.  'A warrior must _always_ be ready to fight.'

'Yes Fa¾' 

'You were very sloppy when you fought Semadd.' Vegeta said, cutting Mirai Trunks off.  He stood up.  'We're going to train.  Now.' "

………………………..

Mirai Trunks woke up with the last morning light he would see in this time.  He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Chibi Trunks.  He groaned as he straitened, his muscles having not been use to the abuse he put them through the day before, protested the movement.  Mirai Trunks began stretching to loosen them.  He paused mid-stretch as he remembered the 'training' of yesterday.  

The training had started with Vegeta increasing the gravity in the room and Mirai Trunks spending a few minutes getting use to the new gravity while Chibi Trunks bounced around the room taunting him.  Then they stretched which was soon ended when Chibi Trunks got bored and tackled Mirai Trunks.  They sparred for a little while before Vegeta called an end to the 'playing around' and Vegeta and Mirai Trunks squared off for some fun.  Vegeta hadn't been pressing Mirai Trunks as hard as he feared he would.  It was more of a layback, day-at-the-park, type 'training'.  Translation: they all had a blast.

Mirai Trunks shook his head and continued stretching.  That whole 'you weakling' thing Vegeta pulled yesterday was probably just an excuse to spar with him.  Vegeta had changed since the last time Mirai Trunks had seen him.  He had become more……Trunks wasn't sure if the word 'fatherly' quite fit there but it was the only thing that came to mind.  Trunks sighed and finished by standing on his toes and pressing interlocked fingers towards the ceiling.  He dropped back to the ground and mindful of the still sleeping Chibi, he slipped out of the room and into his own.  He closed the door and pressed his back to it, surveying his already packed bags and felt a twinge of regret for having to leave so soon.  It was great seeing everyone again and a great surprise to find that Gohan had a little brother.  But even better was to see Chibi Trunks.

The smell of cooking eggs and bacon wafted and yanked at his nose from beneath the door.  He grinned and proceeded to the kitchen.  Trunks put one foot on the top step.  A slight flux of _ki_ was all the warning he had.  He spun around in time to see Chibi Trunks flying at him, a big Vegeta-like grin spread across his face as he tackled Mirai Trunks to the ground.  They tumbled down the stairs, laughing the whole way and ended up in a tangle of limbs and purple hair at the foot of the stairs.

"What was that!" Bulma screeched and dashed into the room to find Mirai and Chibi Trunks untangling themselves from their fall, still laughing.  "Trunks!" she yelled and they froze, looking guiltily up at their mother as she advanced on them with spatula in hand.  "You could have broken your necks!"  They flinched as she flung about the spatula, keeping an eye out for it.

"They couldn't have broken their necks," Vegeta said from the top of the stairs, he had witnessed the whole thing.  He cast a doubtful eye on Mirai Trunks, "even if one is a weakling." He finished.  Mirai Trunks saw his lips twist slightly.  Was he _smiling?!_  No, he couldn't be…could he?  Bulma shook her head and headed back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready." She said and all three Saiyans appeared at the table, utensils of destruction (forks and knives) in hand.  

Bulma took a huge green plastic bowl and placed it gingerly onto the table before quickly pulling back as to not be harmed in the feeding frenzy.  Breakfast wound down as the mounds of eggs dwindled.  Trunks and Trunks fought over the last bit of eggs in a fierce battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors before Bulma got a hold of them with her spatula.

"If you're _that_ hungry" she scolded them glairing at each in turn (and threatening Vegeta with the spatula for smirking) "I _could_ make more."

"No Mom thanks." Mirai Trunks laughed with a hand behind his head, not noticing as Chibi Trunks stole the last of the eggs from the bowl.  "We were just playing."  Mirai Trunks finished and Bulma snorted.  Chibi Trunks snickered; Mirai Trunks wasn't noticing that the eggs he had managed to win in battle were disappearing off his plate too.  Mirai Trunks turned back to his plate to finish off his eggs only to find that a demon had taken them.

"Hey!" He yelled, glaring at Chibi Trunks who just grinned back at him.  Mirai Trunks sighed and shook his head, giving it up for a lost cause.  He glanced to the small T.V. that his mom always had on while cooking or eating.  It was on the news channel and the weather was showing a warm, cloudless day.

"Not too hot!  Not too cold!" the weatherman predicted.  "But don't take my word for it, just look outside your window!  Perfect day for the beach.  Perfect for anything for that matter, except maybe staying indoors!"

"I wanna go to the beach…" Chibi Trunks grumbled.

"You know we can't." Bulma said, "Today Trunks goes home.  We're going to spend the day with him."

"You know…" Mirai Trunks began, "I've never actually been to the beach.  For fun anyway."  Bulma looked at him so he continued, "Gohan took me there a few times for training." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Chibi Trunks asked him and Mirai Trunks shook his head, still smiling.  Chibi Trunks cocked his head at him "Well?"

"Alright.  The first time we were there Gohan kicked me off the cliff and into the whirlpool," he grinned remembering, "It was at the beginning of my training.  I called to Gohan for help and he said all right.  Then he told me to make big circles with my arms and kick really hard." He laughed, "He stood laughing on the cliff, watching me while I cast some not-so-nice names in his direction between swallowing water and trying to catch full breaths.  When I finally did manage to drag myself to shore, he tossed me a towel."  He sighed, his blue eyes darkened as he looked back into the past.  "That's when I learned that I couldn't rely on others to help me.  I had to count on my own strength and powers." He shook himself and smiled.  "I'd love to go to the beach.  But could we go to one without a whirlpool?"  Everyone laughed.

"Well," Bulma hesitated.  "I don't see why not."  The phone rang.  Bulma took the cordless out of the kitchen before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma!"

"Krillin!  Listen, there'll be a slight change of plans."

"Uh oh."

"No!  Nothing bad.  The party'll just be moved to the beach.  Evidently Trunks has never been to one."

"Oh, okay.  No problem then."

"Can you call the rest of the gang to let them know?"

"Sure can, but I called to ask a question."

"Yes?"

"Well, seeing as though Trunks doesn't really like 18…"

"Don't worry, she can come.  They're alright now."

"Okay then.  Can I bring Marron too?"

"Of corse!  But leave Roshi at home."

"I was planning on it."  Krillin laughed.  "So what's the new game plan?"

"I can rent out the entire West Beach so we'll have it to ourselves.  I'll bring the karaoke machine, some games, buckets and shovels for the boys to play with, a soccer ball, Frisbee, volleyball and whatever else I come up with.  We'll just all play and have a relaxing time at the beach."

"Sounds like fun.  I'd better get to work then."

"Thanks Krillin."

"No prob.  See ya!"

"Bye."

-----------------------------

Since I haven't written in so long I wrote you guys another chapter…More to come soon…I hope…


	21. Party Time!

Mirai Trunks stared lazily out the window at the crowded beach.  His mom had insisted that they take the car.  It was a huge hassle to get Vegeta to agree and a greater struggle to get him to ride in the stupid thing.

"Trunks!"  Chibi Trunks called, "Trunks!  Trunks!"

"What!!!"

"Look!  Mom rented out the whole beach!  There!"  Mirai Trunks followed his finger to the huge empty strip of golden sand and blue-green waves.  "That's where we're going!  Right Mom?"

"Yes Trunks."  She replied absently as she pressed a button on her cell phone.  She parked the car ways away from the beach, which Mirai Trunks thought odd considering she didn't like to walk far if she didn't have to.  Mirai Trunks turned to look back to his window when he suddenly went blind.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and Chibi Trunks giggled.  Mirai Trunks moved to pull the blindfold from his eyes when a word from his mother stayed his hand.

"What's going on?"  Mirai Trunks asked, "Hello?"  Three doors opened had closed as everyone else climbed out.  Mirai Trunks reached out and fumbled to find his door handle, but the door was opened from the outside and small hands grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him out of the car.

"C'mon!" Chibi Trunks cried excitedly.

"What's going _on_?!" Mirai Trunks pressed but Chibi Trunks only repeated his last word.

"C'mon!  C'mon!"

Mirai Trunks was pulled across the parking lot.  Asphalt soon turned to soft sand under Trunks's boot so he decided to take a relatively safe guess that he was being lead across the beach.  The only thing he could hear was four sets of feet (one set being his own) marching across the warm sand.

"Stop." Bulma ordered and Mirai Trunks froze where he was.  He still hadn't the faintest idea of what was happening.  "Take off the blindfold." Bulma instructed him.

"Uh, okay."  Mirai Trunks complied with Bulma's orders and once his eyes where free…

"_SURPRISE_!!!!!"  Mirai Trunks was nearly knocked over with the yell.  He stared slack-jawed at everyone.  A huge canopy had been raised as shelter from the sun where tables and party supplies where spread across them.  And laughing under it was…well…everyone!  Gohan with Goten were grinning at him from one table, both with a can of Pepsi in hand.  Videl had a can of Dr. Pepper and was sitting with them.  Yamcha waved at him from another table where he was drinking Root Beer with Krillin who had his Orange Soda in hand.  Standing at the end of that table was 18 who had a small blond girl in her arms.  Mirai Trunks thought that it must be Marron that he was told of earlier.  Even Piccolo was there, lounging against one of the poles that held the canopy.

"Geeze!  Is this what you've been up to Mom?  This whole time!!"  Bulma grinned and nodded.

"Were you surprised!! Do you like it!" Chibi Trunks pressed him.

"Sure was!" Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Let's get this party started!" Yamcha called.

"Trunks, Goten.  Go get the things out of my car please."

"Yes Mom."

"Okay!"  The two boys dashed off to get all the gear from the car.  Mirai Trunks sat at the table with Gohan and Videl as everyone joined them.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Trunks said.  *whump*

"What the!"  Gohan said startled.  A volleyball rolled off the canopy to land in the sand, making its own little crater.  Then it began raining beach supplies.  Bundles of towels, clothes, balls, buckets, shovels, and mats came flying towards them.  Vegeta caught the Frisbee before it could slice someone in half.

"It looks like the boys found it too much to carry in one trip!" Gohan laughed.

"Obviously."  Bulma replied.

The two boys reappeared soon after the rainfall ended with a stack of things that shouldn't or couldn't have been thrown.

"Done!"  Chibi Trunks declared, dropping everything to the ground and dusting off his hands in a satisfied manner.

"Well it's a good thing I carried my camera here." Bulma muttered shaking her head.  A tug at his shirt caused Mirai Trunks to look down.

"Let's play Frisbee!" Chibi Trunks said.  He had snatched it away from Vegeta and was now waving it around in the air.  "Please!!"

"Alright, alright!" Mirai Trunks replied and went to play with the boys.  They played a game that was soon dubbed 'Distructo-Frisbee'.  Basically, they threw the thing as hard as they could at each other…points were scored when someone was knocked down.  Mirai Trunks soon learned that he couldn't play easy with the boys or he'd be killed.

"I'm going to take a nap." Vegeta grumbled and laid down in the sand out in the sun.  He was dead asleep in three minutes.  Not two minutes latter, Chibi Trunks noticed this.

"Hey!  Dad's asleep!"  He called

"Trunks!"  Mirai Trunks yelled.  "Look out!"  Too late.  Chibi Trunks was hit by an extremely hard throw from Goten that knocked him over.

"You alright" Mirai Trunks laughed running up to him.

"Yeah." He laughed.  Then he got up and ran over to Vegeta with Goten tailing him.  They looked down at Vegeta who had his mouth open slightly.  Chibi Trunks poked him in the shoulder with a finger and Vegeta didn't even twitch.  Chibi Trunks grinned with an expression that clearly had once belonged to Vegeta.

"Let's burry him in the sand!"

------------------------------

This aught to be fun…what do you think?


	22. Party time's ended, Trunks goes Home

Last time:

Party at the Beach!  Bulma rented out the whole beach and everyone joined in for the surprise going-away party.  Bulma, Trunks, Trunks, Vegeta, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, Marron and even 18 where there to see Trunks off.  To start off the celebration, Vegeta took a nap…and Chibi Trunks and Goten got an idea. 

"Let's burry him in the sand!"

====================================

"Burry him!" Mirai Trunks gasped.  He had never even dreamed that something like that was even remotely possible.  "Is that safe?"  Goten gave him a weird look.  Chibi Trunks had disappeared and now was running up to them with buckets and shovels.

"What do you mean 'is it safe'?"  Chibi Trunks asked, dumping a bucket full of sand over Vegeta.  "What could he do?"  Mirai Trunks thought up quite a few things that Vegeta could do after finding himself the core of a sandcastle, all of them unpleasant, and most ending in death.  He was about to voice some when he saw Bulma walking towards them.

"What are you boys up to?" she asked.

"We're building a sandcastle!" Goten declared.

"And Dad's the King!"  Chibi Trunks snickered dumping more sand on Vegeta.

"Don't forget to put a flag on top!"  Bulma said and Mirai Trunks stared at her in shock.  "What's a castle without a flag?"

"Good idea Mom!" another bucket of sand found its way over Vegeta.

"Here."  Bulma said, pulling something out of her pocket, "Use this."  She handed it to Chibi Trunks.

"But…But it's _pink_!" he said staring at the scrap of cloth.  Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Maybe we could find a marker" He suggested, "and write 'badman' on it."

"Not a bad idea Trunks.  Let me go find one."  She walked back in search of the new quest item.  Chibi Trunks just passed it off as another one of Mom's crazy ideas and began forming the castle out of the pile of sand.

"Hey Goten, I need some water." Chibi Trunks said.

"Okay!"  Goten grabbed a bucket and dashed off to the ocean.

"You know," Mirai Trunks warned.  "If you get any of that water on Father, he's sure to wake up."  Chibi Trunks just shrugged and continued with his work.

"Well, I'll leave you to you're trouble making."  Mirai Trunks said.  "And it's on your heads if he wakes up while you guys are still building."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  Chibi Trunks said and Mirai Trunks walked back to the tables for a drink.  He sat there sipping his Dr. Pepper and chatting with Gohan, Videl and his mom.  'King' Vegeta's castle grew higher and higher until it toward over the boys' heads.

"That's enough you two!"  Bulma called to them.  "Time to raise the flag!"

"Okay!"  Chibi Trunks waved at them.  He flew to the top and placed the flag on the center tower.  He still didn't understand why it had to be pink or why it had 'B A D M A N' across it but he put it on just the same.  Then the two terrors ran back to the tables.  Mirai Trunks thought it was a miracle that Vegeta hadn't woken up through all the pounding of sand and the cold water.

"Go wash off you two."  Chichi ordered.  She had arrived latter then the rest of them with the cake.

"Yes Mom." Goten said.

"Hey!  I got an idea!  Why don't we go swimming!" Chibi Trunks said.  "C'mon Trunks!  Let's go!"

"Alright alright!"  Mirai Trunks agreed.

"Yippy!" Chibi Trunks cried jumping for joy.  He pulled off his Capsule Corp. T-shirt and raced Goten to the ocean.

"I think I'd better go change." Mirai Trunks laughed.  He was wearing his usual clothes; baggy pants, belt, t-shirt, but had brought along swim trunks just in case.  He pulled them out of the pile of clothes that had been thrown in earlier and went into the restroom to change.  He came back out and dashed to the ocean, pausing only long enough to dump off his clothes and boots.

"Let's start lunch." Bulma suggested.

"I've got it."  Yamcha said getting up.  He fired up the BBQ and got to work cooking shishcabobs, hamburgers, hotdogs, and bratwurst.  Soon, there was enough piled high enough to last the Saiyans a few minutes.

"Lunchtime!" she called and Mirai Trunks looked up from where he had Chibi Trunks and Goten underwater.

"Okay!" he acknowledged.  He flew up out of the water but Chibi Trunks and Goten, now free of Mirai Trunks's grasp, grabbed on to his ankles and pulled him back under water.  Then they flew out to get food.  Mirai Trunks came back up sputtering and flew to see if his share of the food was still there.

Four half-Saiyans were piling their plates high (Everyone else had had some before Bulma called Goten and the Trunkses in).  Suddenly there was an explosion and sand flew everywhere.  The flag that had just been on top of Castle Badman, speared itself into the ground just outside of the table area.  Not long latter, a fuming, powered-up, and very sandy Vegeta stalked to the tables.  Bulma schooled her features to stillness as the enraged Vegeta advanced upon the party.

"Is there a problem Vegeta?" she asked.  He glared daggers at her but he wasn't about to admit he had been caught off-guard while sleeping.  Vegeta muttered to himself something about 'boys' 'death' and 'kill' as he moved to get his food.

"Oh Vegeta…"  Bulma sang.  Vegeta growled and spun back around to face her, sand flinging out of his hair.  "You're not going to eat like that are you?"  Vegeta crossed his arms.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Go wash off."  Bulma ordered, pointing to the ocean.

"No!" Vegeta said.

"Go wash off or you won't have any lunch."

"No." Vegeta said but Bulma caught a bit of uncertainty in his voice.  Bulma just looked at him with her finger still pointing out to the glittering blue-green waves.  Vegeta grumbled and flew off to the ocean.  Bulma turned back to the group and, like any performer does after a good show, took a bow.  Everyone erupted in gales of laughter.  Which was only cut short as Vegeta arrived from his drenching.  He got his fair share of food.

After lunch, everyone sat around a table to talk, with the exception of Vegeta who was standing at one end of the table, his back to the group.  Piccolo also was standing, but at the other side of the table from Vegeta.  Chibi Trunks and Goten soon became bored talking so they got up and kicked around a soccer ball. It got close to evening when the talk tapered down.

"How about Karaoke!"  Bulma suggested.  A chorus of 'yea's' answered her so she pulled out the capsule and they got started.  First up was Goten and Chibi Trunks who sung _War_ (Goten didn't know half the words so he got to sing the chorus with Chibi Trunks).  Then Krillin took the stage and no one could understand what song he was singing.  He was going to sing another one when Vegeta threatened him with his life so Krillin gingerly hopped down to which Mirai Trunks was very thankful.  He could never understand why his grandparents (who had shown up for lunch) his Mom and the rest of them cheered him on like he was some superstar!  (He even seemed to think that he was!)  At least Master Roshi didn't even attempt to sing……but then again, from that high a place he would probably spot some girls off in the distance and ditch the song and the rest of them to chase her.

Mirai Trunks got a little bored and laid back on his beach mat.  Goten and Chibi Trunks (who had set up their mats near his) were whispering to each other and snickering.  He was just thankful that they didn't press _him_ up there.  A slight commotion caused him to glance up.  Goten and Chibi Trunks were 'convincing' Gohan up on the stage.  Well actually it was more of a push and/or pulling to the stage.

"Alright!" Gohan yelled, "I'll do it!"  The boys rejoiced and dragged Videl up on stage too where she and Gohan stared blankly at each other.

"Can I choose the song?!" Goten asked, "CanIcanIcanI?!"

"Uh…okay Goten." Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Goten dashed to the machine and set up the song.  Gohan was looking suspiciously at Chibi Trunks who had a very Vegeta-like grin on his face.  The song started up…It was oddly familiar to Mirai Trunks.  Something back from his childhood…he busted out laughing.  Evidently Gohan and Videl came up with the same song title that he did.

"_GOTEN!!!!_" Gohan screamed and chased his little brother and his sidekick off the stage and across the beach.  Videl slid off the stage blushing a little.  Mirai Trunks gleefully watched the chase with the karaoke music still playing in the background.  It seemed that no one else watches old cartoons.  But the chorus came around and it cleared everyone's confusion…

"Can you feel the love tonight?" the supporting voices sang sweetly.  Bulma shut off the music and put the machine back into its capsule.

"Time for a game!" she said.  A ball bounced to her feet.

"How 'bout soccer?" Chibi Trunks suggested.

"Alright, who's going to play?"

"Me!" Goten and Mirai Trunks said in unison.

"I guess I will." Mirai Trunks said getting up.

"I will as long as I'm on the opposite team as Goten."  Mirai Trunks gave him a questioning look so he elaborated, "So I can kill him without hurting the team." He said so viciously that Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Well that's four," Bulma said.  "Anyone else?"  18 shook her head.

"I will."  Krillin said.

"Me too." Yamcha said.

"I'll play." Videl said.

"Seven." Bulma said, "We need an even number…Vegeta?"

"No." he said.

"That's eight!" Bulma grinned, "Let the games begin."

"I'm not playing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes you are." Bulma said leaving no room for arguments.  Vegeta sighed and got up.

"Team one is Vegeta, Trunks…and Trunks, and Goten." Bulma declared.  "That leaves Team Two with Gohan, Videl," Chibi Trunks and Goten 'whoooo'ed at them but stopped when Gohan pulled a mighty likeness to one of Vegeta's Death Glares.  "Yamcha and Krillin."

The game went on and it became so brutal that Videl 'passed'.  Dinner was made, everyone ate and went directly back into the game.  It seemed that Team One had an advantage at first but Gohan leveled that out with his thirst for revenge.  The sun got close to setting when Vegeta got tired of it and popped the ball.  Goten and Chibi Trunks spent a long time whining about it but found it more fun setting up the fire-ring for s'mores and marshmallows.

A cheery fire was crackling as the last of the daylight faded into blue-black of night.  The cake had been eaten and most everyone had had their fill of marshmallows and s'mores.  Goten and the two Trunkses still where roasting marshmallows or making torches out of them.  Bulma decided to brake out the pictures now while Trunks was occupied.  She dug them out of her bag.

"Pass these around." She told Vegeta who was sitting next to her.  Vegeta raised an eyebrow but passed the whole lot to the next person (Piccolo) who had the same reaction and passed it on.  Everyone got one and was laughing at sleeping Trunks and Trunks by the time the three figured out that something was going on.

"What?"  Mirai Trunks asked.  18 passed an extra picture to him.  Mirai Trunks stared slack-jawed at the 'cute' picture of him and his younger self.  Mirai Trunks took a quick glance around to estimate his chances of getting all the pictures away from them and burning them all…but when his mother waved a stack of more pictures at him.  He sighed.  Chance of success?  None.  He laughed and gave it up for a lost cause.

The fire dimmed down to a few smoldering ashes and it got about time for Mirai Trunks to leave.

"Lets have one more picture, with all of us together." Bulma suggested.

"But it's so dark!" Krillin said.

"Streetlights!" Yamcha said pointing to the lights illuminating the street.

"Good idea!"  Bulma got everyone arranged to her liking. (including Vegeta and Piccolo) and checked the camera to make sure everyone was in.  Meanwhile Mirai Trunks pulled off his Capsule Corp. jacket and laughingly put it on Chibi Trunks.  Marron, seeing that Mirai Trunks was unguarded, grabbed onto his hair.  18 managed to coax Marron to let go of him.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"Goten!  Trunks!  You guys are too small!"  Bulma said.  Mirai Trunks solved that problem by hoisting them on his shoulders.

"Now you're too _tall_!" Bulma said.  Mirai Trunks grinned and kneeled down with the boys still on his shoulders.  "Perfect!"  She set the timer on the camera and ran into the picture.

"Smile everyone!"  Everyone who felt like smiling did and the camera took the picture.  Everyone walked apart and begin wishing Trunks a safe journey, long life, and so on.  Bulma disappeared.  She had a computer with a printer set up in the car.  She printed out a few pictures just as Trunks uncapsuled his Time Machine.  She put the pictures, along with a few of the 'sleep-over' ones and sealed it, wrote 'Bulma' on the front and dashed out in time to see Trunks turn to get in.

"Trunks!" she said.  He turned and grinned at her.

"Bye Mom." He said.

"Here" she handed him the envelope and he looked it over.  "Give this to you're mom."  He grinned.

"Alright.  I will." He gave her a hug, turned and waved to everyone.

"Trunks."  He turned back to look at Vegeta.  He walked up to Trunks and looked him in the eyes.  "Goodbye," he said, low enough for only Mirai Trunks to hear him.  "Goodbye Son, I'm…proud of you."  Vegeta turned around and went back to his spot behind everyone else.  Mirai Trunks stared at his back.  He had just received the greatest compliment anyone could get from Vegeta!  He almost didn't believe what he had heard!  He grinned and shook himself back to what he was doing.

"Bye everyone!" he said.

"Bye Trunks." They replied.

"Bye Oniichan" Chibi Trunks waved.  Vegeta nodded at him and left back to the car.  Mirai Trunks smiled and jumped into his Time Machine.  With one last wave, he closed the canopy and lifted off.  The Time Machine entered the Streams of Time, for one last trip.

===================================

There.  Now be honest.  What did you guys think?  Good?  Bad?  In between?  Give me some credit though.  I finished it!  This will be the first story I've ever completed but I have all the reviewers to thank for this.  I have to thank my sister for the original idea (Mirai Trunks coming back and meeting 18) she's a big 18 fan.  I'm a Mirai Trunks.  Well, is this what would happen if they crossed paths again?  You guys want to know how I came up with Semadd's name?  Maybe I'll add another short chapter to explain that latter.  Well this is it for this story…I think…in conclusion……I don't think I have one.  Oh wait! No!  I do!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope I've kept you guys entertained for a while_**


End file.
